Love, Hate & Joy
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: Chat Noir has finally pulled it off! Ladybug agreed to go on a date with him, but how can two hormonal young adults in love resist the temptations? Everything has consequences. After the date everything spirals out of control that causes years of regret, as well as Love... Hate... & Joy... I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien was in the middle of a photoshoot when the akuma attacked the park, the victim was an enormous heart with stick limbs and a tiny top hat. It was spitting a purple beam that caused the unfortunate person who was hit by it to confess their feelings, it split the fountain in half with its foot. Adrien ran behind a tree to transform into Chat Noir, he leaped on top of a building and calmly talked to the villain.

"Hey hearty, listen. Whoever broke your heart or lied to you will tell the truth if you call it quits. I know first hand, trust me."

"How dare you pretend you know how I'm feeling! Hand over your ring or your feelings will be released the the world!"

As if on time, Ladybug swooped in and saved Chat Noir from the blast. "Silly cat, we can't let this akuma know our feelings."

"All my feelings are known by everyone in Paris," He stood confidently and stared at the akuma. "I love Ladybug with all my heart!"

Ladybug blushed and hid her face, the heart thing yelled as it shot its beam. "Lets see what a little magic can do to rephrase that sentence."

Chat didn't even try to block the beam, he put his arms out and the beam hit him not missing anything, his mouth turned purple and he yelled again. "I dislike my father because he cannot move on, I am in love with Ladybug and I have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng as well!"

Ladybug facepalmed. "I guess he really does love all sides of me, considering he fell for me and me-me."

Chat turned around. "What was that M'Lady?"

"Nothing."

"Let Paris see what you're hiding Ladybug!"

"Never! Lucky Charm!"

A roll of tin foil fell from the sky, she scouted the area and a box beside a van lit up, she jumped down and grabbed boxing tape and leaped back up. The heart creature bolted towards the two heroes when Ladybug tied one end of the yo-yo to her waist then wrapped it around the akuma causing it to stop to try untangle itself. She then ties the other to end Chat Noir and the ran around the side of the heart as Ladybug created a foil band covering the akuma's entire face. Chat box taped it to the akuma and tripped it over, Ladybug took off the top hat, de-evilised the akuma, and _miraculous ladybug-ed _everything back to normal.

The two heroes met on the Eiffel tower as the sun set, the top of the tower was surprisingly empty but the few remaining visitors gave them privacy.

"I wonder what you would've said if you were hit by that beam..."

"If I was hit by that beam it would be a dead giveaway of my identity, and I already knew all of the things you said."

"That's surprising because I didn't even know I was in love with Marinette, I kinda knew it a few weeks after I met her but now... She seems to be less excited when I'm around, and I don't visit her as Chat Noir as often with me having to work harder than ever for my father. Like his company needs people like me all around the globe, Australia, England, New York, Manhattan, United states... I wouldn't be surprised if he forced me to leave."

"How old are you?! I thought you were like a high school kid not a 30-year-old businessman."

"Oh don't worry bugaboo, I'm only 18. I graduate from highschool at the end of the year."

"I actually know Marinette without the mask, what do you like about her?"

"Well, I always knew we had an uncanny connection, I always denied it because I had feelings for you. I think I announced that we were only friends way to many times when I was younger, but she reminds me of you."

Ladybug tilted her head in confusion, Ladybug was nothing like Marinette.

"She's quite confident and always stands up for good people and stops the bad without hurting them, she is very kind and attractive, and her clumsiness is cute. I could imagine us being married and she's cooking a wonderful meal and I pick it up and call her klutz in an affectionate, loveable way."

Ladybug blushed. "I've always wanted someone to see me like that..."

Chat Noir kissed her, Ladybug pushed back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I thought we were having a moment!"

"We were, a moment of friendship, not romance! I've told you hundreds of times Chat Noir, I'm in love with someone else."

Chat was crushed, he stared at her. "How much do you know about me?"

"I know you're a pain, you're in love with Marinette and I, you hate your father. Umm, you have superpowers and can play Ultimate Mega Strike III..."

"Exactly, just give me one chance M'lady. One date, tomorrow night at 11pm right here in this spot, don't be early or late if you don't mind."

"Ugg fine, I'll meet you here tomorrow night at 11 sharp. Be prepared to impress me kitty."

She winked, jingled his bell and blew a kiss as she left. Chat Noir was so excited, he needed to get prepared for the date, he needed food, flowers, candles and music. He had the layout all set in his head, rose petals spread across the flow, candles forming a rectangle area with desserts and delightful 5-star dishes and a grand piano with him playing songs for his lady. He was almost wetting himself about how great the idea was, he needed to get all the materials ready.

At 9:30pm the next day he started his plan, using his superhero identity and Parisians love for the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir were going on a date the Eiffel tower was closed until 10:30pm, some people even helped get the piano onto the top floor. Luckily, the wind was faint so the roses didn't blow away, Chat had also put metal covers on the food to protect it from bugs and keep it at it's desired temperature.

Chat Noir made sure the angles and the placement of everything was perfect, he even had a small couch-bed set up incase she wanted to lie down, and possibly, with him. The candles were all scented lavender and Violet, making a beautiful, romantic scent, he finally decided everything was perfect just as Ladybug arrived. She gasped with excitement and shock as she realised how much effort had gone into this, she was speechless.

_**"Have a seat M'Lady."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Quite a few people are asking for more, I wasn't planning on making more chapters but here's the second chapter to Love, Hate & Joy.**

Ladybug sat on the couch Chat had set up and was lost for words. "Chat, this is really amazing. How'd you even do all this?!"

"When you have the right motivation, anything is possible." He winked at Ladybug and she blushed, she then looked at all the options. "So what is our options food wise?"

"Well..." Chat pulled a chef hat from nearby, he put it on and did his best french accent. "This evening we have an entrée of snail pastries, or _escargot tarte."_

Ladybug loved snails, she didn't know how Chat knew that though, she stared as Chat waited for her reaction, she just smiled and patted the space beside her. "You gonna sit with me?"

Chat served his lady the food and a pie for himself, Ladybug loved it, Chat brought over the main meal. "I didn't know you could cook kitty."

Wanting to impress her, he went along with that question. "My mother taught me how to cook, but ever since she left. I haven't been in a kitchen, I hope the meals are good enough..."

"So far the meals are amazing, I knew you were going to put everything you had into this date but this triples the standard of what I thought you were capable of."

He grinned and dramatically introduced the meal. "My lady, tonight I have made you. The extraordinary, wonderful, Chicken Confit!"

Ladybug clapped and noticed the piano, it gave her the mental picture of Adrien, then she turned and looked at Chat Noir. "You know Chat..."

"What?"

"You know that boy I kept saying I liked?"

"Yes..."

"He, he doesn't like me. And as I'm sitting here I realise your true intentions, you don't like the image of me like I originally thought. You like me for who I am, I still haven't figured out why though."

Chat put his hand on hers. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Ladybug, I am just hoping your going to chose the dumb teenager in a cat getup with the stupid cat puns over the prince charming of a guy you fell for."

Chat passed her a plate, she ate half of it then set it down. "I'll finish the rest later, I'm interested to see what the piano is for."

Chat went over to the piano and sat down. "I actually wrote a song for you, want to hear it?"

"I'd love too."

**Play this: ** watch?v=WTq_VhnzBOQ

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a great pianist Chat!"

"I've had a fair bit of free time on my hands lately, thank goodness I was chosen to be Chat Noir or I don't know how I would've managed."

"Could you imagine it?"

"Imagine what bugaboo?"

"If we were never chosen to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, I can't help thinking that there will always be one person better than me, no matter what name I go by."

Chat wiped some food of Ladybug's cheek. "You're the most amazing girl Ladybug, don't let any dork tell you otherwise."

They broke into a kiss, Chat put his hand on her cheek. They didn't stop, he lifted her up, still kissing and lay her down. "My Lady... Are you sure?"

"I think I'm ready." Ladybug pouted and Chat began kissing her neck, he moved his hands down to the dimples in her back. That night Chat Noir and Ladybug made love, they both lost their virginities to each other without revealing their identities. At 4:30am Ladybug woke up, she was being spooned by Chat she got up frightened and confused, apparently it wasn't a dream. They had sex the night before, Chat woke up and smiled. "Last night was great."

"Well you better have enjoyed it while it lasted because it's not happening again."

"What? Then what was the point of this then?!"

"I told you specifically, one date, one night, no more!"

"We literally made love last night! You can't just walk away and say, well that was nice, bye!"

"That literally happens in every Drama/Romance novel or movie, get with it Chat."

"Why are you being such a brat today?! Is it the lack of sleep because this is not the Ladybug I know!"

"Just shut up Chat, I've told you before I'm unrecognisable underneath the mask, I'm clumsy, shy and weak."

"Ladybug, you shouldn't talk that way about yourself. I know that-"

"You don't know anything! Under the mask I'm depressed and lonely, my parents are too busy for me now, all my friends have jobs and/or other people to spend time with that are more important. The only thing stopping me from killing myself is my duties, I would happily leave them if it weren't - for you!"

"Oh so this is my fault?! That's rich of you Ladybug! You take responsibility, fame and credit for everything _we_ do! There is no Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore, there's only the Ladyblog, and Ladybug saved the day, or oh look it's Ladybug. Even that song I wrote you is called it's Ladybug!"

**"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"**

Chat stepped back in shock, he sniffled up his tears and deepened his tone. "Alright then, you get a better sleep, I'll get all this packed up."

"Fine, hope I never see you again."

Ladybug woke up and checked her yo-yo, it was 6:11am, she needed to get home before her parents got suspicious. She stood up and saw the the whole floor was spotless except for a small box in the middle of the floor.

"That silly cat, blind as a bat and oblivious as hell." As she got closer to the box she noticed a familiar symbol on the box, it was the symbol of the guardians. She gasped, she ran over to it and picked up, it was a miraculous box. She opened it and there was a little piece of paper that read _wish granted_, under it was the miraculous of destruction, Ladybug collapsed to her knees. "I didn't mean it, don't leave me Chat. I was angry I'm sorry."

Meanwhile Adrien had just arrived home, his excuse was he was feeling a bit unwell and needed some fresh air. Gabriel was waiting for Adrien at the table, he talked seriously but smoothly. "So Adrien, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Yes father, how can I help you?"

"Our magazine in Australia is getting barely any reads and buys, their model just quit and I want to send you there to take her place. Do you want to help my company or disappoint me?"

Adrien's immediate reaction would have been turning it down strait away, but after last night he learned one thing, Ladybug was always right. He was in a similar situation that she was, discarded and unwanted by friends and family. "Ok father, how long do I have to be in Australia for?"

"Inbetween 2 to 8 years, most guaranteed would be about 5 1/2. That ok with you?"

"Sure, when's my flight?"

"They need you down there asap, so when you're ready just pack your stuff and say the words and it will be a first-class trip to Sydney."

"I'll be there by tonight, I'm going to go pack my stuff."

Marinette didn't find out Gabriel had sent Adrien to Sydney until he had already gotten there, so she had lost Chat and Adrien in one day. She needed a temporary cat-miraculous-wielder, until Chat came to his senses and came back but he never did. She ended up giving the role of Chat Noir to a 15-year-old-girl named Rachel, the god thing about having a female Chat Noir that was already in a relationship was no flirting. But she still had a great sense of humor and loved cheese so she and Plagg got along well, years passed and nor Chat or Adrien never returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had been sick all week, headaches, vomiting, nausea and fatigue, no matter what time of the day it was she was feeling awful. It made being Ladybug almost impossible, but the rookie LadyNoir was a big help, she did most of the work and Ladybug just captured the akuma and fixed everything. One day she was on the Ladyblog to see what everyone thought of LadyNoir when she noticed the top video of the site was named 'the disappearance of Chat Noir', she clicked on it, eager to see everyones thoughts.

"Fellow Parisians and friends, by now you may have realised the black cat miraculous has been given to a new owner, LadyNoir. For more info about her click the first link in the description, anyways. The last sighting of Chat Noir was about a month ago on the Eiffel tower, I interviewed some witnesses and found out that Chat Noir and Ladybug were having a date up there. The most likely theory is things went sideways, Chat Noir tried to do something and Ladybug didn't like it, she clearly said or did something to Chat Noir that made him go for good. There is a darker prediction of what happened, Chat tried to either kiss or even rape Ladybug causing her to kill him accidentally, or purposely. So far there has been no missing person reports or unidentified male corpses so that debunks that thought, but anything is possible. Just in case, you may want to get used to the new Chat Noir, because I doubt the other one is coming back. Paris, Spots off."

Marinette was speechless and sick in the stomach, more than usual. Some people think that she killed her kitty, she would kill to have him back by her side, making those lame cat puns and that stupid, sly smirk. She missed being understood, even Alya had no clue what she had to go through everyday, the only person who did was Chat. Marinette feels she had lost a piece of her personality, in all the rejections, put downs and negative comments he never gave up. It had been 6 years and she still didn't have the guts to ask Adrien out, she always waited until someone asked her.

She clenched her stomach, the cramps were insane, she ran over to the toilet and puked. She went to wipe her mouth with some toilet paper but there was none left, she searched the drawers and found a pregnancy test. She stared at it for about 10 minutes, could she be pregnant?

"No way, it's not possible."

She picked it up and opened it, just in case she would check. After she had urinated on it two lines popped up, she looked on the back of the box to see what that meant. Sweat trickled down her forehead, she covered her mouth in shock, she was pregnant with Chat Noir's baby. These things were 99% accurate, to be 100% certain she needed to go to a hospital. She decided not to tell anyone anything until she was certain, she took painkillers, her phone, satchel, purse and car keys. She was on her green P's now and drove an old Honda civic, the hospital wasn't far when she got there the wait was reasonably short. The ultrasound proved it, she was pregnant, but it was too soon to confirm the gender but it was definitely Chat's baby, and it wasn't going anywhere.

She called Alya first. "Hey Alya, I just came back from the hospital. I-"

"Girrrl, I told you that clumsiness was going to get a bone broken one day! What was it? A hand? Leg? Toe?"

"No bones Alya, I'm 5 weeks pregnant. And before you ask I can't tell you who the father is, he just left and said it was never to be spoken of."

"Wait a minute girl, you did it with Adrien?"

"What?! No! What makes you think that?"

"He just left so suddenly a month ago, it's almost a dead giveaway so you may as well just admit it now."

"I'm serious Alya, it's not Adrien. You don't actually know who it is, I was friends with him around the same time I met you."

"Whatever you say girl, congrats, are you gonna keep it?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended the life of the baby inside of me, hate to say it but in 8 months I'm going to be a lot more occupied. Thank god school is going to be over by then."

"Really disappointing you're having a family before me, just know that you've got everyone to help you. You need money? We got you, remember that. K?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm guessing I was the first you told so spread the word, I'll tell Nino for you."

"Thanks Alya, bye."

Marinette scrolled through her contacts, she was going to call her father when she passed Adrien Agreste. The font seemed to be bold and larger than usual, as if the universe was telling her to call him, but why would he care. But she had a burning sensation that he had to know, Marinette couldn't explain it. So she called Adrien in the only way the miraculous universe can use their phones for some reason,** FaceTime**. Adrien was putting a shirt on when she called, she blushed and apologised.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be getting dressed at noon!"

"It's 10:00pm here, I hate time zones. Don't you?"

"Oh of course! It's scary to think that I'm talking to you while you're on the other side of the globe."

"I'm more scared of the fact I lose 10 hours of my life when I get here, plus 21 hour flight..."

"21 hours?! How'd you even stay in the air that long?"

"Trust me the first 3 days of getting here were a nightmare, so what did you want to tell me?"

"How'd you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"Well you didn't just call to say hi and you didn't call for old times sake because you never call me anymore."

"Thanks for making me feel guilty."

"You're welcome."

"You're such a dork you know that? Maybe as a punishment I shouldn't tell you the news."

"No! I'm sowwy' Mari, please twelll' moi."

"Don't look at me like that you resemble a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I love cinnamon rolls, and croissants too. Your dad is a master baker."

"Anyway, do you want me to tell you before we go off topic?"

"Ooh, yeah. Tell me the surprise."

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats Mari! Are you keeping it?"

"I think so, and before you ask I can't tell you who the father is."

"Why not? Do I know him?"

"Maybe, but I know one day everyone is going to find out and hopefully he'll come back."

"Come back?"

"Afterward he just left and said it was never to be spoken of, but he'll come back to me one day I know it."

"It's not me is it? how far in are you?"

"5 weeks, it's blowing my mind that in 8 months I am going to be a teen, single mother of an actual human being."

"Hey, you're not alone Marinette, after I've earned enough money over here and I am no longer required I'll come back to Paris. You have so many friends there who I bet are perfectly willing to lend a hand, if all else fails I will be here for you. No matter what."

"On that note, how long do you plan on staying in Sydney?"

"4 or 5 years at least, but I'll be back before I know it. You never know how long a couple years can feel as an adult, it could feel like 50, or less than 1."

:"When did you become the type of guy who came up with short, inspirational quotes?"

"When I'm really well known I've got to make sure at least 3 quotes come up when you search me. Something like, _who knew beauty and brains could come in one_."

"You wish, well you should get some sleep. Goodnight Adrien."

"Good Afternoon Marinette."

~~**31 weeks later**~~

Marinette was in labour for 11 hours, it was a painful experience and it was worse with no one by her side, but she knew at least 10 people were waiting outside to see her newborn babies. Her triplets were going to be born on March 23rd, in the year 2022. First out was Emma,** weight**: 7.1lb, **hair**: blonde, **eyes**: bluebell. Next was Hugo, **weight**: 8.2lb, **hair**: black, **eyes**: green. Last was Louis, **weight**: 7.6lb, **hair**: black, **eyes**: green. All of the children were healthy, no recognisable problems. They wrapped Emma in a pink towel, Hugo in a blue towel and Louis in a green one.

She had temporarily given the role of Ladybug to LadyNoir (Rachel)'s boyfriend, Alex. Of course without them knowing, Marinette loved to watch the fights and how much the two youthlings resembled her and Chat Noir when they were younger. There was definitely romantic chemistry between the two but they both knew that they were with other people.

Nino and Alya got married when the children were 3 years old, unfortunately Adrien couldn't make it because of the crisis the company he worked for was going through at the time, Nino was crushed and chose Chris to be his best man (little brother) and Alya obviously chose Marinette as her best woman. When the children were 6 Adrien was finally able to leave from the company, he had saved all the money he had earned over the past 7 years which came to a grand total of 1.65 million Euros.

He quit his job and got back to Paris as quick as he could, the first place he went to was Nino's. His parents welcomed him home but Nino and Alya lived in their own house, they gave him the address and Adrien asked if they could not tell them anything because it was a surprise. Nino was now a full time music producer and had done beats for famous artists like XY, Taylor Swift and Drake, he also had done his own concert where he showed his full talent. Playing beats and remixes using sounds no one has ever heard before. Alya was a reporter and blogger, she had a prime time show every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, she would interview famous people and groups and make them play silly games and do stupid stuff. For some reason that was the apex of comedy in 2029.

Adrien knocked on their door, Nino answered. "Hello, you the pizza guy? Wait a minute. Adrien?!"

"Hey Nino, it's been a while thought I'd drop by. Hopefully forever now."

"No way dude this is awesome! So finally you're back in Paris walls, so much has happened since you left."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters the biggest one would be the disappearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Wait Ladybug retired too?"

"She said she'd only come back if the old Chat Noir returned, but it's been 7 years now. I doubt he's coming back."

"Hawkmoth is still going at it after 11 years of trying and failing?"

"Well Hawkmoth has somehow boosted Mayura somehow, she seemed kinda weak before so maybe he fixed her? It's all a mystery dude, but LadyNoir and MisterBug with the help of the past Ladybug and Chat Noir's knowledge have almost unmasked Hawkmoth."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, one day they were all in battle. LadyNoir, MisterBug and Hornet, Mayura was down but had escaped so Hornet went after her leaving Bug and Cat vs Butterfly. LadyNoir managed to claw off half of Hawkmoth's mask and we've got this much. His eyes are a bluey-green and he wears glasses, his hair is blonde and he probably has a scar on his face but that is no certainty."

"Wonder where the old Ladybug is."

"You can call her you know."

"What?! You have her number?"

"No no no, before she left she said if Chat Noir were to ever return call her cell phone number. Bad thing is it's not a new enough version of a phone to be tracked and the only place to get the number is the Ladyblog."

"From your perspective it sounds like he's never coming back."

"Yeah, she probably gave up looking if she ever did. She was never the same without him, and she never spoke about what happened and why."

Adrien felt so bad for how he left things with her, but the tears in her eyes and the way her expression was he could tell she meant it, but I guess she thought he never had the guts to actually disappear. Adrien booked a cheap room in Le Grand Paris, but he wasn't planning to check in until he saw Marinette and met the children. He hadn't even learnt their names yet, and he hasn't seen Marinette's face in 3 years so things may have changed.

_And oh boy they did._

**Author's Note: Hello reader! I'm just saying I am going for a two-week holiday starting tomorrow and it will not have service or internet so I won't be able to update this story by at least the 17th of January unless I find a spot that has a bar of service then I will update and post. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I do plan on making a second chapter on Makeover hopefully before February so stay tuned for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was a stunning woman for a single mother, she wasn't overweight, actually in amazing shape, her hair was longer and tied into a bun, her freckles and eyes made her sparkle like an anime character. It was hard to believe a few years ago she had given birth to three children, then a young girls voice was heard from down the hall.

"Who is it mommy?"

"It's just a friend."

Marinette chuckled in her head, she had heard that phrase way too many times as a child. Adrien smiled sweetly. "Wow Marinette, you look amazing. Just so I heard right and it wasn't a prank from Nino, you did give birth to triplets right?"

Marinette tilted her head. "Quintuplets actually, there's 5 of them."

Adrien widened his eyes and Marinette just laughed. "Just kidding, yeah it was three."

"How you been holding up lately, my father needed a mansion and servants to keep me busy and raise me."

"When you say it like that you make your life sound like a sad story, but I was there so clearly it wasn't that bad."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure! Sure, come on in."

Marinette showed Adrien to the main room. "Dupain-Chengs! We have a guest!"

Three young children bolted down the stairs at such a speed it was surprising none of them tripped over, the stood in a line in order of age. Emma, Hugo, Louis looked exactly like Adrien, everyone in the room noticed it. "Is this our father? He looks exactly like the making of you and him."

"No Hugo, this isn't your father, this is a friend from school. Adrien Agreste."

Emma's eyes glistened. "Adrien Agreste, like. THE Adrien Agreste, the model from like 10 years ago?"

"Please don't make me feel old, Marinette can you introduce me?"

"Sure, the girl is Emma, she's a lot like her father but has my seriousness and looks. This is Hugo, he's the really active child. And this is Louis, he's the chef and smart one. Kids say hello."

"Hello Mr Agreste!"

Adrien smiled at the casual formality, then he smelt something great. "What is that amazing smell?"

Louis ran to the kitchen and pulled 12 large pies out, they were baked to golden perfection. "Those look fantastic, what are they?"

"These are my special white chocolate and hazelnut dessert pie. My own recipe."

"Can I have one?"

"You can, but they taste their best after leaving them in room temperature and eating them around the 7-10 minute mark."

Adrien nodded, then followed Emma to her lego station. It was at least 10 square metres and the floor was fitted with carpet and lego was spilled all under the builds-table. Adrien stared at the three children as they looked at him. "They look an awful lot like me, is the bio-d-a-d Felix?"

"No no no, I know if I tell anyone anything about the father one day someone is going to go on a manhunt for him. And I don't want that"

Adrien took Marinette aside from the the children and talked to her privately. "Can I talk to you for a second, like away from here?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I'll explain when you meet me at the Seine. See you soon." He kissed her on the cheek and left, Marinette took 2 pies and called Jessica, her babysitter. Adrien left a little early and Marinette put on a beige coat and filled the pockets with her phones, snacks, money and keys. Her house was a 10 minute walk from the Seine and Adrien was probably already there, Marinette was turning a corner when her cell phone rang, Adrien had looked on the Ladyblog and gotten the number.

"Ladybug? Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, but I've had plenty of people try to be Chat Noir so I'm gonna question you. There will be 5 tests, you pass all of them, which no-one has I will agree to meet you in person, obviously yours and mine faces will be cover. Got it?"

"Your in charge bugaboo."

"Test 1 passed. Now tell me why Tom Dupain was akumatised."

"Uhh, do I have to?"

"Yes silly kitty, I know you had something to do with it."

"One day I was visiting my friend Marinette, Tom saw us and invited me to brunch, I upset him."

"How did you upset him?"

"I didn't enjoy one of his meals."

"Test 2 passed. Next question."

"Wait how did I pass? I lied."

"Only Chat Noir would have something to hide, also all the public knows is that Marinette and Chat were on a date then her dad got akumatised."

"You made these carefully, after I left I didn't think you'd miss me so much."

"You left without asking! I just woke up on day and my kitty was gone!"

"You wanted me to go! You wished you never met me!"

"Test 3 passed. This is getting a bit scary, what happened between us the night you left."

"We were on a date, I wrote you a song, we ate 5-star food, and then we made love. It was a beautiful night wasn't it M'lady?"

"Chat... It is you. Screw test 5, find a mask, meet me at the Eiffel tower at 10:00pm."

"See you there."

Marinette arrived at the Seine just after Adrien had put away his phone, her hair shined in the sunset, her grin widened as well as her eyes. She faced Adrien and they stared for a while, until Adrien broke the silence.

"How come neither you or Alya sent me pictures of your kids? Like I got a few photos and info but that's about it, is there a reason?"

"You just left to the other side of the world one day without reason, I just guessed if you really wanted to checkup on me or Paris you'd either check the Ladyblog or call me. But you never did."

"I'm sorry, I had a fight with someone and I-"

A giant ice-cream monster appeared from the other side of their bridge, Adrien ran over to Marinette, held her hand and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing?"

"It doesn't freeze couples remember?"

"Oh yeah, where the hell is LadyNoir and MisterBug?!"

"That sounds so weird when you say it out loud."

LadyNoir swooped in and sliced off Glaciator's legs, MisterBug yo-yoed it's head off. "Get out of here civilians!"

Adrien left behind a corner as Marinette asked her to give their miraculouses back after battle, she nodded and Marinette ran closer to Adrien. Thankfully he didn't notice what happened, Glaciator's limbs grew back and he froze more people running around. MisterBug activated his Lucky Charm which was a bungee cord, he spun it like a lasso and threw it around Glaciator's stomach. The two heroes took one side each and pulled as hard as they could, a purple silhouette of André flew out and LadyNoir cataclysmed the ice-cream scooper that was in his hand, MisterBug fixed everything.

Adrien looked at the time: _9:38pm_. "Hey Mari, I wish I could stay and chat more but I actually have planned another meet tonight with an old friend."

"Go ahead, I actually have something on too. See you tomorrow then." Marinette waved goodbye and Adrien waved back, Adrien ran to the nearest corner store and bought some cheese and a LadyNoir costume, it was a little different from his old one but it suited well. He got changed and messed up his hair and headed for the Eiffel tower, meanwhile Marinette was talking to MisterBug and LadyNoir in an alleyway.

"I'm going to need both your miraculouses and I don't believe you are ever going to be wearing them again, so anything you want to say before you reveal your identities?"

"MisterBug, whoever you are you are a remarkable person. Even though I am in a relationship with someone from school I cannot deny that I have some feelings for you, but I am not going to put you before my boyfriend."

"LadyNoir, this is the first time I've ever fallen in love with two people, deeply anyway. I admit I do have a girlfriend that I love very much but I love you too, it took me years to make my mind up on who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But after a long process of thinking I have chosen you, I hope my identity can change any of your feelings."

"Now you can say your retransformation calls, you'll be surprised."

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

Rachel's boyfriend Alex was MisterBug and Alex's girlfriend Rachel was LadyNoir, they looked at Marinette who just chuckled. "I've been waiting for this day, forever."

"Seriously Marinette? You're our guardian and you chose two people who were in love as civilians?!"

"Thank god I'm not a crazy, cheating person who was in love with two. MisterBug has always had these kind of problems."

The two hugged and thanked Marinette for giving them their miraculous and walked away hand in hand, Marinette put on the ring and earrings and said hello to the kwamis. "Tikki!"

"Marinette! I missed you so much!"

"Come her Plagg, we're going to get the old Chat back."

"He's back?! Really? Woo hoo! I can finally have unlimited cheese again! That boy's parents never let him spend so much money on camembert, but my previous owner had secret cabinets full of cheese! And as long as the residents of his house never found them they would've aged perfectly!"

Marinette and Tikki rolled their eyes, Marinette gave Tikki a macaroon. "Tikki, Spots on!"

Ladybug yo-yoed up to the Eiffel tower, in front of the elevator basically just as it opened with Adrien in a LadyNoir getup. "It really is you."

"No welcome back hug for the lost-and-found kitten?"

Ladybug ran up to him and hugged him tight, tears started to fall down her face. "I missed you so much!"

Adrien was shocked at her response, then hugged her back. "I missed you too, bugaboo."

Ladybug held out a miraculous box. "Ready to come back again?"

"I'd be happy too." He took the box and opened it, Plagg emerged and stared at his owner. "You're back! And is that camembert I smell?!"

Adrien pulled a wheel of cheese from his pocket. "Just a little gift from me to you, to say sorry for not saying goodbye."

"You're forgiven!" Plagg took the cheese and inhaled the entire thing, Ladybug chuckled. "Patrol time, you ready kitty?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. **Plagg, Claws out!**"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written on this in a couple of months, with school starting back up, watching new shows to keep me occupied while Zag takes forever to air at least a single episode of Miraculous, trying to brainstorm on how much time I have to write this and I'm actually working on an actual book to be hopefully published and sold to the public one day. My dreams of becoming an Author are slowly becoming a reality, being the top of my Languages, public speaking and writing in different ways from different perspectives. I just want to thank all of my friends that know me As ****** and OreokingMEGA, thanks for all the ideas, names and possible outcomes and story lines for my book, if it ends up being published I will release all details so anyone interested to purchase it can. But I doubt it'll be on the shelves this year, I know you came here to see Chat and Ladybug's story go on so I most definitely will give you what you came for...**

Both the heroes knew that no akumas were going to strike tonight, Hawkmoth had already had his daily dose of defeat. As Ladybug swung through the air and Chat vaulted himself through the streets he could only smile at what he had finally found again, all he needed to do was reveal his identity to Ladybug, tell her that he knew he was the father to her kids, willingly and accidentally never called, loved her, and had already met all three of her children and still hadn't told her anything yet. "She's going to put me in hospital" He groaned.

"What was that kitty?"

"Oh, Uh. Nothing! M'Lady!"

Chat barely recognised Paris after all those years he was gone, he had to find out via staring at an unfamiliar copy of the Notre Dame Cathedral that it burned down when he was still in Paris. How the hell did he never hear of this, it caught fire 3 years before he left and now Paris was so much more modernised and even his favourite Chinese restaurant was destroyed and replaced with an antique shop. Like Paris needed any more of those, there is one thing that still surprised him, his favourite alley was still there just how he remembered. The street artist graffiti of his Paw logo and the slight pot hole in the floor where he was drilled down by an akumatised builder, that was a rough few weeks.

Ladybug stopped and stood on a particular roof, it was the location where he asked Ladybug out with candles and roses and was one again, rejected. When Chat landed he was greeted by a smoking hot young chick and a soft kiss on the cheek, he blushed and Ladybug laughed. "Kitty?! Are you... blushing?"

Chat covered his face, "No of course not!"

"Aww, my big kitty's so happy to see his lady!" She began stroking his head and he let out a soft purr, he pulled away from her hand, Ladybug having to hold her mouth shut to keep her from-

"Hahahaha, You can Purr! That's so adorable Chat!"

"When you said you wanted to meet again after I left I didn't think it was to tease me!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Ladybug slapped Chat, "OWW!" Chat held his face in pain, "That's for leaving me you piece of kitty litter!"

"No no. Cat puns are my thing, your job is to be responsible and give me eyerolls every time I flirt confidently. Not to make me blush and out-pun me."

Ladybug stared down at her hand, feeling a warm tingly feeling come into contact with it. It was Chat's hand, he had taken it off his face revealing the red handmark appearing rapidly on his face. Ladybug tried to apologise for hitting him. "Chat... I'm so sorry, I- I didn't, I-"

Chat stared at her intensely and time seemed to stop, Ladybug noticed all the minor differences. Chat Noir's abs were more visible, his arms were clearly way more huge and muscular, his hair still long and untidy, his French Cologne, even the smell of leftover Chinese food was being sensed. In Chat's perspective he noticed all the more how lucky he was to have his lady back, her elegant lady limbs strong yet appealing, her dazzling smooth face glowing with natural beauty, her stunning blue eyes you could get lost and never found in and her long midnight hair glistening under the moonlight. Ladybug touched his face and Chat responding with a kiss, they stopped and stared for a moment, staring at each other in silence.

Then they kissed again, Chat lifted up Ladybug and she wrapped her legs around his waist, Chat moved from her lips down to her neck, slowly sliding his hand down towards her private part. "Stop"

Chat put her down and pulled away, Ladybug began to close what he had waited so long to open, her feet got closer together, her professionalism and posture weakened, one arm was scratching her chin whilst the other seemed to be measuring her heartbeat. He noticed her lack of blinking and her eyes very glassy and wet, a tear fell from her face. "Sorry, I haven't had sex in 8 years..."

Chat gaped, "No way! Not one handsome, young bastard never even got a peek at your beautiful body bugaboo?"

"Nope. Not even drunk civilian Ladybug could get laid, who knew."

"So you're telling me, the once most admired and looked-up to girl in Paris, has only ever had the pleasure to fornicate with someone as amazing as me?"

"Yep, not even on any of my friends bachelorette parties did I ever get into bed with someone."

"Well, I boned my boss a few times to get higher pay and one time I hired 10 female strippers to see how many I could pleasure at once."

"What the fuck?"

"Joking, M'Lady. Drunk me has gotten laid a few times but it was only because I was hot and fit, plus I looked a stud. I doubt any of those women remember my name, but meaningless intercourse is just boring when you don't know the person that. You know, you're-"

"Too much info Chat, not really the best time or place to talk about previous sex partners when you literally just kissed me 30 seconds ago."

"I guess you're right."

"On that note, do you remember the last night we saw each other? You kissed me, while we were having a bonding of friends, we were talking about my past crush seconds before if I remember correctly..."

"Like you can be the one we talk, you stayed, we loved each other that night then the very second you open your eyes. Hope you enjoyed that now we're back to being friends."

"That was pretty dumb of me wasn't it?"

"I forgave long ago Ladybug, I still haven't forgiven myself yet..."

Ladybug smiled worryingly, she touched his cheek and scratched his ear. "Don't blame yourself kitty, we both know that the cause of the past 8 years was all my fault."

"You do have a point, this kinda was all your fault."

"Hey," She gave him a light slap, "That is no way to talk to your Lady."

They talked aimlessly for hours, Ladybug was getting tired and he could see it. She probably had work tomorrow and needed a proper rest, so he took her back to his apartment. Marinette woke up the next morning, as Marinette in an unfamiliar environment. "No, no, no, no. NO! Fucking hell Marin- Ladybug!"

"M'Lady! You awake?"

"Tikki!"

"Good morning Marinette!"

"Shh, shh. Here's a macaroon, we need to transform asap so hurry up!"

Tikki inhaled the cookie and just as Adrien with his LadyNoir mask turned the corner. "Good Morning M'Lady!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope! I slept in the bathtub and swore that I wouldn't come out until you woke up after last night."

"Please do not tell me we hooked up."

"Oh we did, we hit the bar after we got off that roof, you had too much tequila. When I brought you back to my hotel you kinda attacked my penis and all I have to say is you still got the most satisfying and fine moves I've seen in a long time. Internet or no."

"SHIIIIIIT!"

"Joking! Bugaboo. After you fell asleep on that roof I took you strait here, and considering your transformation would've lasted longer if I unziped the back zipper on your suit so it could disintegrate you would've stayed in costume but I had a feeling that you'd rather wake up as a civilian then wake up with only a mask on because no clothes is actually underneath you when you still have magic on you."

"Thanks so much kitty, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate not sleeping in the bathtub and getting the master bedroom."

"Finest room for the finest Lady."

"God damn right about that kitty, I missed being treated like a goddess."

**"Better get used to it Bugaboo!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have to make up for lost time one way or another right?**

Ladybug and Chat Noir became the iconic duo they once were, the news was flooded with stories on how Chat Noir was back in town and had a relationship with Ladybug stronger than ever. He did have to get used to his new powers, the rules were that he could only use a Cataclysm every 5 minutes so his ring could recharge and didn't require detransformation. Adrien was walked down the street more merrier than ever when he was greeted by a familiar and angry face. Alya.

"Start talking Agreste."

He started to sweat. "Talk? Talk about what?"

"Ok Adrien, as your friend I can promise I have no cameras or recorders or anything. This is completely on my own accord. Now, you know what I'm here about so it's either talk now or I show you the evidence at home."

"Considering I have no idea what you're talking about I chose home."

"Good choice. I really wanted you to pick that."

She dragged him by his arm to her and Nino's place a few blocks down. "So uhh, where's Nino?"

"He's in the studio recording stuff with Jagged stone"

"Neat, so where's your evidence?"

Alya guided him to an office area closed off with a homemade sign that said; _Confidential, Alya Only!_

There was a cork board with pins and string along with a modern leather office chair with a laser pointer. "You know about the return of Chat Noir?"

"Yeah. He's back isn't he? News must be good for you now."

"Thanks for that."

"You should be thanking Chat Noir."

"I am. Don't play shit with me Agreste, I am Paris' greatest reporter, I'm just disappointed I didn't prove it when I first suspected it."

"Evidence Césaire."

"Ok fine, this is you a week before you left and 2 magazine clippings from back then. See that ring? You never took it off, and it has a similar shape to Chat Noir's ring of destruction. This is your first model picture in Sydney, no ring. And I checked the security cameras when you stopped by yesterday, no ring. Chat Noir appears that night, now you have that ring, you look and sound exactly like him and have the same disappearance and reappearance times. I can also vividly remember you used to talk to your bag and jacket every now and then, then Max with Markov and it just became too obvious that you would be him. Coincidence that you had 457 photos of Ladybug on your phone as a kid and now a Paw and Ladybug symbol is your lock screen."

"How the fuck did you know about..."

"One of the pros of being a prime time reporter, you get VIP access to all information past and present."

"Shit. Ok fine you got me, just don't tell anyone I just got things back on track with Ladybug."

"Wait, you actually are Chat Noir?!"

"Wait, what was this about?"

"I was only like 30 percent sure but hell yeah! I know no one is ever going to know this but woo hoo!"

"So you'll keep it a secret?"

"Of course! Can't have you fleeing again can I?"

"Now all you've got to do is figure out Hawkmoth's so all this shit can be over! And maybe Ladybug's while you're at it?"

"I didn't even think about Hawkmoth, I've never actually tried to investigate it. Huh, I guess I could help this city a whole lot if I did..."

"Seriously?! You only cared about ruining the heroes but not the villain?"

"That makes me like a mini Hawkmoth doesn't it? Wait can I meet your Kwami?"

"Oh riiight! You were Rena Rouge until Chloe went insane and had a massive fit that lasted years."

"Yours truely! So what's his or her name?"

"His names Plagg, he's a real pain if you ask me. But he does mean well, I wouldn't rather any other Kwami over him."

"Aww, Thanks Adrien!"

"Good Afternoon to you too Plagg."

"OH MAH GOOOOD, HE'S THE CUTEST GALAXY CAT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"I like this chick Adrien, can we keep her?"

"No Plagg we are not keeping her, she's not ours to keep. She belongs to Nino."

"The dude guy? The one who smelt funny?"

"Yes Plagg, the one who smelled funny."

A timer was heard in the distance, it was for and oven. Inside was something wrapped in Aluminium foil. "Yes! Cheese is ready!"

"Alya, you just caused doom."

"CHEEEEEEEESE!"

"Plagg likes Cheese? He has good tastes, but I doubt he likes the cheese I like."

"Plagg is in love with Camembert."

"No way! Me too! That's what was in the oven at 100°F (about 40°C)"

"Nothing better than aged, runny Camembert. Adrien! Your friend has amazing taste!"

Alya's work phone buzzed, she put down the cheese and ran to it, the message read; _Alya! Akuma attack at the studio only a few hundred metres away from your place, take your camera and film that Akuma!_

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Alya?"

"Akuma at the studio, Nino's there!"

"We gotta run, need a lift?"

"Oh yes please thank you!"

"**No problemo. Plagg, Claws Out!**"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I failed the daily challenge.**

As Chat was carrying Alya and her equipment across Paris he finally got that feeling of miracle strength he hadn't felt in so many years. The ring of destruction, being a yin-yang miraculous of immense power, had the ability to what seemingly triple his strength. His sense of humour became more enjoyable as Chat Noir as well, or at least it was. Being able to move heavy camera gear, a fully grown woman and doing parkour across a city with a staff was impossible for a regular human, when he arrived at the scene he already saw Ladybug having a face off with a neon yellow, blue and pink character throwing records around that released an ear-bleeding screech as they soared through the air.

He set Alya down and deflected a record coming back to the villain's hand. "What did M'lady do to offend a neon Jay Hawkins?"

"That was horrible but so good at the same time."

"It's been a few years, give me a break."

"It'd be better if it was like: Shut up and stop the akuma you dork."

"I was really expecting like a Justin Bieber or Clara Nightingale pun but that was just boring"

"After we stop the music I'm punching you."

"Not bad but not good either, let's just fight. Cataclysm!"

"My guess is the akumas in those headphones on his head, if not maybe the bag he's using to pull out the record disks from."

Chat ran up avoiding all of the records by rolling across the floor and tripping him with a 7-year-old style Kung Fu move, he cataclysmed the headphones but that only made the screeching of the disks flying through the air louder. Ladybug shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Not only did you make that stupid noise louder, now you can't break the bag for 5 minutes. Guess I have to do it as always. Lucky Charm!"

A roll of Aluminum foil covered with a Ladybug pattern fell out of the sky, "Aluminum foil? What am I supposed to do with this?"

She looked around and Chat's stick flashed, then his belt and the foil. She rolled the Aluminum out on the floor while Chat distracted the neon figure with gloats that made no sense, "Chat! Trip him onto the foil!"

"You got it M'lady! This DJ's is off the charts!"

He extended his stick and hit his calfs, causing him to fall forward onto the foil which Ladybug then wrapped him in and sat on. "Belt please?"

"Here you go bugaboo."

She tightened the belt around the victim and the sound weakened greatly, "Woah, why did everything just get quieter?"

"Aluminum is great for trapping or weakening sounds, considering this sound is basically unsilenceable so I double wrapped him head to toe in it."

Chat clawed the Aluminum and cataclysmed the bag, Ladybug purified the akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

The holes in the studio mended and a muffled voice was heard inside the foil, Ladybug knelt down and unwrapped the person inside. "It's been a long time I saw that power. It's a very miraculous site don't you think M'lady?"

Ladybug punched him in the dick. "Ow! Hey no cockshots!"

"I'm the Lady, I make the rules."

"I don't necessarily agree buga-"

Ladybug punched him again, "Ok Ok! Message received! Geez you gotta strong punch M'lady."

Nino was inside the foil, he sat up and looked around. "I got akumatised again?! Seriously if I get one more I'm going to get a higher score than Chloe!"

"We both know that'll never happen Mr Lahiffe, that bitch is in second place to Lila. Your wife is still above you in attacks remember? Just, try to not get so worked up on music next time ok?"

"I really missed the old dudes, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace..."

"You do realise we both know you're Carapace and Alya's Rena right?"

"Oh yeeaah, are you ever going to give me the turtle miraculous back? Considering you're back?"

"I guess it has been long enough, I actually considered giving them to you and Alya permanently, just in case anything ever happened involving Hawkmoth or thieves."

"Really! That's awesome dudette! I believe that's all we could want at this point, besides kids."

"Kids?"

"We haven't been trying but we have it on our list of desires this year."

"There's a list?"

"Well no. But we have discussed many goals we want to reach in the next few months, like children of our own."

"If it's any constellation, I believe you'd be great parents."

"Thanks Ladybug."

Chat stared in awe at the good relationship Ladybug has developed with his old friends, it was almost like she knew them. "So, how do you know Nino?"

"Uhh, I... Alya and him called me on the cell number just to check up on me every now and then, plus I'm an ex? ex-celebrity?"

"You're lying, it's cool if you hooked up after I was gone. I mean he was still dating Alya back in the day if I remember but they may've split between the time that I left and you retired."

"No no no, it's a more personal matter that would reveal my... Wait how do you know him?"

"When I used to live in Paris, we crossed paths, we knew each other, we were good mates actually, but don't tell him that. We cannot have -ahem- anyone know our identities."

Alya came over to them and began reporting. "In case you weren't here for last nights show and don't have a social life, the old Ladybug and Chat Noir are back and crime fighting to stop Hawkmoth again! They just recently defeated Pain-iscian, a neon themed DJ that happened to be my own husband, Nino. I am about to interview Ladybug and Chat Noir about their recent life, we'll be showing 5 minutes of shorts and the full video will be on my Lady-blog which is 6 Euros a month to see all content about the miraculous since they first appeared in 2016. See you soon, Alya out!"

"Who said we were doing an interview with you?"

"Chat Noir did, or at least he's going to. Right?"

"Y-yes! We are being interviewed, right now. Wherever Alya wants it to be."

"You're being interviewed in the place we held our first interview. Remember Ladybug? The one Marinette organised?"

"Yep yep yep, I do remember Marinette requesting that for you. You have a good friend Alya."

"How do you know Mari bugaboo?"

"If you must know, we have crossed paths as well in civilian life. It wasn' easy for her to speak with me I can tell you that now."

"Wanna lift to the location Alya?"

"Nah, I'm going to fucking walk there. Hurry up and take me before I break a phalange, capisce?

"Yes ma'am."

"**Onward! Cat!**"


	8. Chapter 8

Alya sat down and stared at the heroes, she connected her camera to her computer and began the live stream. "Hellooooo Paris! Spots On! Today we are having an exclusive interview with the two and onlys, Ladybug and Chat Noir! So tell me Chat, why did you leave?"

Chat stared at Ladybug who was sitting beside him, she nodded and eyed towards Alya. "Because I'm an honest cat, I'll tell you the entire truth. Yes, I can confirm M'lady and I were on a date that night. If the people who helped me lift that Piano up there," He blew a kiss towards the camera, "I love you!"

"That doesn't answer my question Mr Noir, I'll ask again. Why did you leave Paris all of a sudden?"

"Ladybug and I had a, fairly personal fight. And it was at that point, I gave up. I had been trying to get her on a date for 6 years, and when I did. I blew it." A tear fell from his face, "It was in that moment, when I finally realised, Ladybug clearly didn't want me, or couldn't have me. One or the other, hopefully not both."

"I left Paris the second I got a chance."

"Yikes, well ain't that a prediction confirmed. Ladybug? Why did you retire after Chat left?"

"Seriously you don't need an answer for that, but it was he was my partner. Without a partner I was just Ladybug, I Yin without her Yang, so I chose new owners and left a cell in case anyone returned. I will admit I almost smashed the stupid cell about 100 times."

"Do you have the cell?"

She pulled it out of her yo-yo, "Right here, it never left my pocket for 8 years."

"What are the chances we could auction that off to citizens?"

"50,"

"50? So its half-half?"

"50 out of a googolplex, theres now way I will ever give this away. I would only use this for giving to the person who figures out my identity as a bribe or if I fucking die."

"I know Chat's identity by the way."

"Alya!"

"Excuse me, WHAT?!"

"Fuck."

"ALYA DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST CAUSED? HAWKMOTH IS GOING TO TARGET YOU NOW!"

"Hey hawks, kind of weird stalking a blog on a young woman don't you think. You're probably at home now trying to figure out our location or hers so you can 'moth-it-up'"

"CHAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY'D YOU LET HER FIGURE IT OUT?"

"I did not let her! She's a good reporter, all I can say is she had literally more evidence than I could've thought of."

"I have some miraculous issues to fix. I'm sworn to secrecy so please don't bug me about it. Spots off!"

Alya ended the livestream and stared as Ladybug and Chat bashed heads, basically repeating their insults and arguments with synonyms. "Okay okay, Ladybug. Considering I know his can you tell me yours? I won't tell Chat I promise!"

"What?! No! I can't tell you!"

"Why not!"

"Because I have to keep his promise!"

They all stared at Ladybug worryingly. "I promised him we'd never reveal our identities, to anyone. But ourselves when I was ready."

"Wait a minute. He said we could when we were ready? I'm ready! Let's do this thing!"

"BUT I'M NOT!"

"Why aren't you Ladybug? Talk to me."

"Alya? Can you go out for this?"

"Umm, can't you go out?!"

"Good point, Eiffel tower kitty."

"Race you!"

Chat leaped out of the building and began making his way to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug sighed and opened her yo-yo. "What are you doing Ladybug?"

"Teleporting."

"You can teleport?!"

"No. But Kaalki can. Oh I almost forgot!"

"Alya Césaire, I'm entrusting you with the miraculous of the Fox and Turtle. Give the Turtle to Nino, keep the Fox on you at all times incase anything happens, can I trust you with a permanent miraculous?"

"You can always count on me! But won't I have to be reporting?"

"You'll know when you need to step in, just don't tell anyone you are Rena Rouge except Nino. Keep them on at all times, they are waterproof by the way."

She put the miraculous on her and Trixx appeared, she hugged Alya and went into her pocket with the turtle miraculous. "Goodbye Alya."

Ladybug put on glasses, Alya looked awfully confused until the horse kwami appeared. "Kaalki! Tikki! Unify!"

"Now I am Barb-Bug!"

"Woah, that's awesome!"

"Voyage!"

She walked onto the Eiffel Tower and sat on the railing, "Kaalki, divide!" She put the glasses back in the yo-yo just as Chat landed.

"How?! You cheated!"

"What? Me cheat? I would never!"

"That's bullshit! Is there like a speed or flying miraculous? No. You're an illusion!"

He hit her with his staff. "OWW!"

"Fuck. Ok fine, maybe you just got faster."

"Nah I used the horse miraculous."

"The stupid teleporting one! How did I not think of that!"

"Plus, I gave the turtle and fox to Alya, for real this time."

"Seriously? So Nino and Alya are going to be heroes again? That's awesome!"

"I missed those two, their hero forms anyway. For some reason it's just cuter when they're powerful and admired by every citizen."

Chat looked around and smiled, a tear fell from his face. "What's wrong kitty?"

"**This is just the place where I had my best moment with you, as well as the worst.**"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! With this whole Covid-19 (Corona) It's been actually harder to get free time; for one I have to study more and as of the day I am writing this I am still in school and have an exam tomorrow. By the time you read this I am either getting my results, sleeping and for the latecomers, dead. But you didn't come here for my problems, you came here to read Love, Hate & Joy! And as a good listener and hopefully Author ask and you shall receive.**

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I planned on showing you my identity, but I'm having second thoughts. Still can't believe Alya found out, I should be beating you up for that one."

Chat stepped backwards, "Please don't M'lady."

Ladybug noticed him back away, she stared at him, "Why'd you step back. Are- Are you afraid of me?"

"Well yeah, no offence bugaboo but you may be one of the fiercest women in the galaxy? And you were going to hit me."

"You're invulnerable Chat, or at least 300% stronger than the normal human. Besides I don't even hit you that hard."

"Ladybug... You're also 300% stronger, probably 500 considering you have the stronger miraculous."

Ladybug bit her lip, _he was right_ she thought. She walked up to him slowly and hugged him, "I'll stop hitting you from now on, but can you please stop being such a pain when I tell you to stop being a pain?"

"My word is my bond M'lady," Chat bowed like a gentleman, "I'll cool off on the puns and flirts, I've gotten a bit rusty anyway."

"You can keep the flirts and the nicknames kitty, just cut back on the _revealing your identity_ and awful puns ok?"

Ladybugs yo-yo rang, on the other side was her home phone, "Sorry, I have to take this. Can you give me some privacy? You probably have some catching up to do."

"You have a point bugaboo, well I'm off. See you next akuma!"

Chat knew exactly where Adrien was going to go; to Marinette's house. Ladybug answered and it was her son Hugo, "Moooom! When are you going to get home? Jessica needs to leave because of that family dinner she has at 8. Caught up at work or something?"

"Hugo! Sweetie! I'm not at work I'm on my way now! Tell Jessica she can leave and Louis is in charge."

"Yeah ok, I'll tell Jessica she can leave and I'll tell Louis that I'm in charge. Bye Mom!"

"Honey! That's not what I said! HUGO!"

He hung up the phone and Ladybug cursed to herself as she leaped off the tower, _how much can happen in 5 minutes? Surely it'll all work out!_ As she swung around the corner of a Parisian streets she passed a pub with crazy 18-year old drinkers. _MY KIDS ARE GOING TO FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER!_

Meanwhile, Chat Noir arrived as Jessica's car left the driveway. He heard screams from inside and flung himself through a window; detransforming while he was at it. He bolted through the hallway to bump into Emma, covered in dirt and ketchup. "Mr Agreste! Hugo and Louis are trying to kill each other! Help me!"

Adrien thought back to what was the cause of him being disciplined toward his father; he couldn't think of a reason so he just went with yelling and stomping. "BOOOYYYS!" He shouted as his feet boomed down the stairs, all the commotion came to a halt. As soon as the two saw Adrien they began fighting again, Hugo using a tennis racket and a baseball bat. With Louis using a frying pan and a squeezy bottle of condiment. He stepped into the middle of the fight and they both hesitated.

"Get out of the way Adrien! I need to cook Hugo!"

"Run along Agreste! I need to beef Louis' cake!"

"Nice pun Hugo!"

"Thanks, now move or I'll mow you down as well!"

"I can work with 2 main courses, step aside or I'll show you all my culinary arts skills!"

"How about this, you two verses me! That way it may be a tiny bit easier. Besides I do have some fight."

"Want to beat an adult brother?"

"For that title? Hell yeah!"

The two gremlins ran forward, Adrien ducked Hugo's baseball bat and stole Louis' frying pan. He threw it into the sink and was hit in the shoulder by a tennis racket, he grabbed it and threw it out a window. A stream of ketchup flew towards his face but he slowly downed it until his teeth could bite the sauce out of Louis' hands. He intercepted a baseball bat swing with his forearm and stole the bat from Hugo's hands, he pushed the two together and used the bat to plow them toward the living room. "Naughty boys, stay or else I'll tell your mother what you did!"

They both sat in silence and turned on the TV, not caring what show or channel they were on. Adrien javelin-threw the baseball bat out the window and picked up a cloth off the counter, he found some cleaning spray and wiped ketchup off all the walls. He picked up the broom from the side of the fridge and swept the dirt trail from sport equipment back out the back door, he picked up two hair brushes and a hair-dryer off the floor and put it all into the bathroom. "Emma! It's safe to come down!"

Keys turned the door as Emma leaped down the stairs and hugged Adrien, "You saved my life! Thank you! Thank you! Thank y-"

"Are you all still ali-! Adrien?"

Adrien waved at her, "Hey Marinette! I stopped by to see you but you weren't home so I, uhh, helped out a bit."

"A bit?! Hugo and Louis were going to kill each other! If it wasn't for that miracle you pulled to stop them from fighting either Hugo would be cooking or Louis would have multiple broken bones and a concussion!"

"Adrien, thank you but you shouldn't be telling my boys not to fight! They will be punished for this. DUPAIN-CHENG BOOOOYYYYYYYYS!"

The two ran and bowed at her feet, "We're sorry mommy! But Adrien cleaned up our mess! It won't happen again!"

"Hold up, ADRIEN HAD TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!"

"Mari, it was nothing. It was a ten second fix, just a few marks and out of place items. That's all, no biggie. I mean, do you remember how messy your room was? Or at least your desk anyway?"

"Don't you dare bring 15 year old Marinette into this! Now, boys. For next time please clean up your own mess and don't make our house guest do it, alright?"

"Go back to watching TV, Emma feel free to non-socialise with anyone and stay in your womencave. Adrien and I need to talk," She stared at him, "Backyard. Now."

A drop of sweat trickled down Adrien's neck, who was scarier; single mother with triplets and a house guest or a non-interested super heroine with flirts and wit. As Marinette grabbed his arm and yanked him outside he screamed internally, _single mother. Definitely single mother!_

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make them, calm. It usually takes me like a half hour to get them calm and clean."

"Well after being a lazy kid under strict rulings, you learn to get your shit done pretty quickly."

The ground began to shake, they both stared at each other and came to a realisation.

"**Akuma!**"


	10. Chapter X

**To all the people that even have a slight confusion or question about the story, just ask in the review section; if there is something unsaid that I need to fix then I will do my best to fix it. Also if you go through the reviews look for my comment and it might answer some of your questions; for all the lazy ones who won't check I basically said everything I thought was a problem that I was going to fix in the finale of the story. For more info, just look for the comment. Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!**

Adrien and Marinette ran inside to protect the children, the three kids began to scream as glass shattered and all things off the floor were now falling onto the floor. Adrien guided them through hallways of broken glass, when he saw the akuma; it was a giant blob of earth, getting larger and more powerful everytime it swallowed something like a car or house. Marinette began running away with her children, carrying Emma and Louis. Adrien went behind the house and transformed, just as Marinette was about to be crushed by earth Chat Noir propelled the being away with his staff, lifted up Marinette and her children and took them to Le Grand (Bourgeois hotel).

Apparently other citizens had come to the hotel to be safer and it was now in lockdown, hotel staff came up and guided the children towards the doors. "Take them to everyone else, I just need to make a private phone call."

"Yes ma'am, don't be too long."

"I won't. Thank you!"

The second she was alone she pulled out her cell phone and called Alya, "I recognise this number, is this you Ladybug?"

"Alya! I need you and Nino to step in, tell your work you are feeling sick. I'll call Nino, I have some other business that I must take care off."

"Your in charge Ladybug. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't, goodbye Alya."

"Wait! How are we supposed to capture the akuma?"

"I'll be there in 5 or 10 minutes, I just need someone to help Chat keep the city from being flattened."

"Fair, bye Ladybug."

Marinette looked through her phone and typed Nino's number into the cell, "before you ask anything, it's me Ladybug. I'm hoping Alya gave you the turtle miraculous because I'm calling upon Rena Rouge and Carapace. Find the commotion and find its akuma, I should be there by then."

"Yeah ok, see you there."

She repeated her action with Nino and within minutes they were on the scene, if you squinted you could make out Rena amputating its head multiple times with her flute and Carapace temporarily blinding the thing with his shell. Tikki emerged from Marinette's satchel, "I thought you said no more Alya and Nino because their identities were revealed to Hawkmoth!"

"It's been almost a decade Tikki! They have their own miraculous; besides out of everyone in Paris Alya is always the most in danger and she ends out fine."

"You're not by her side every hour of the day you used to Marinette."

"Exactly why I gave her a miraculous, so she could protect herself when necessary."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Hawkmoth knew Nino had a miraculous and guessed he has one now and he'd go for someone without a miraculous close to both of them?"

"Who are you suggesting Tikki?"

"You Marinette."

As if on cue, a large metallic bang was heard behind her. Tikki hid and she slowly turned around, she stared in horror as modern day Hawkmoth stood tall over her. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, I hear you and Mrs Lahiffe are quite close. Care to join me as bait for today?"

"Yikes you really never socialise do you?"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Oh yeah, you're the bastard who keeps causing the butterfly infestation. We've already got a pigeon problem so just take a break on the akumatising for a change? I mean it's been like 12 years and you still haven't made any progress on defeating or obtaining the miraculous of creation and destruction."

"Why are you so calm? You are standing before a magical superior being at least 2 feet taller than you who has had over a decade of experience."

"Aaaand how far has that experience gotten you?"

"I took down the last of the miraculous guardians!"

"Ok wasn't he like 200 years old?"

"Yes but he was a magical being!"

"So it took you and Mayura; two fully grown adults with miraculouses, to take down and old man in half an hour. Plus isn't Ladybug the last guardian?"

Marinette got out her phone (Marinette's trackable phone) and opened Nino's number typed in: _I know you hero, Le grand, Hawkmoth is in front of me. Send help_ She sent the message and could see 3 heroes retreat from the villain and come hurtling towards the hotel. "Do you want to know why I'm so smug and smooth right now?"

"Yes. Please, actually. It's bothering me."

"Because I know someones always got my back!"

She shoulder-charged and tackled him over the railing, awestruck by the fact that a mortal women would even dare oppose him. He didn't bother to fight, until she was put into a green hexagon ball and was hit in the head with a flute and spanked with a staff. Being the guardian, she knew how to take down the shell; she put her hand on it and called to Wayzz, he opened the shell and she transformed. Just when Hawkmoth couldn't be in an any worse position; Ladybug yo-yo's around the corner faster than the speed of life making both her feet make contact with that dumb metal head mask.

He threw his can at Chat but he just deflected it easily, Hawkmoth was just about ready to surrender when the sand monster swallowed the entire group letting Hawkmoth escape. Not one of them could stop him cowardly running away. "Dammit we were so close!"

"Yeah, it would've been pretty cool if we beat Hawkmoth on re-recruitment day 2."

Chat stood up, "I'll do the honours of checking up on her afterward, I assume she'd be pretty shaken after a date with Hawkmoth."

"I've met Marinette before, she's pretty emotionally strong she'll be fine."

"Wouldn't that make her a target Ma'am?"

"**Trust me guys, Marinette will be fine. We can all count on that!**"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do plan on continuing 'Seduction or Repulsion?' but my main priorities right now is not catching the virus going around; while going out enough to get the supplies I need. I also want to work as much as possible on home school work, so as sad as it is all the readers in isolation may have to wait more. Enjoy the 11th Chapter!**

Gabriel POV

"The battle with Tropicalia was a walk in the park for them!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"With all do respect sir, you were almost captured. Maybe you should think of a different approach of capturing miss Dupain-Cheng, like maybe while she's in your office building where you both work?"

"I cannot have anyone suspecting anything! I know the original Ladybug suspected I was Hawkmoth and if they saw me with the broken mask then she would've found me already!"

"Sir, you buy so much amounts of makeup I don't think a pool could wash off the cover-up of the scar."

"Nooroo, Dark wings fall."

He grumpily walked passed Nathalie, if only he had called her into battle, just maybe he could've captured Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The mirror in his office was covered in makeup, ever since the day his face was cataclysmed by LadyNoir, the scar still remains. It looked as if a ball of compressed lightning hit him on the right side of his face, he now wore a prosthetic eye and a more advanced pair of glasses that could summon blueprints that only he could see. Ever since the day he always filled the crater in his face with at least 100 grams of makeup, he did have plastic surgery but it still looked out of place.

Nathalie massaged him, he sat down in a nearby chair and relaxed a little, "I don't know how I failed, I made sure I planned everything so I would take her. Use her to get the miraculouses and bring Emily back."

"I think Ms Dupain-Cheng somehow signalled the heroes for help."

"You're on to something Nathalie, I'll go capture her or one of her children! That way I'll get every miraculous in the miracle box! Nooroo! Dark Wings Rise!"

Normal POV

A black cat never listens, Chat disobeyed the advice the team gave him and went to visit Marinette. Not as Adrien, but as someone she could understand, someone she hadn't come back into contact with. He knew it would take her longer to get home so he got a foot long veggie delight from Subway, he then made his way with an Italian BMT wrap as a gift. When he arrive Marinette was already home, as if on cue she slouched out her window and saw Chat. She blushed and shook her head and did a _come in_ sign with her hands, he leaned forward and fell through the window. "Have you eaten?"

"No... I haven't yet why?"

"I got you a..." he revealed the wrap from behind his back, "dun dun dun, A Italian BMT from subway."

Marinette giggled as she took the wrap off him and bit half of it off, she muffled through her mouthful of food, "So what brings you to my place?"

"Well one, I haven't seen you for like 8 years, two, someone told me you had triplets, three, you were a target by Hawkmoth today and I wouldn't be the gentleman I am if I didn't check up on a damsel that was in distress."

"Silly cat. Yes I'm fine, it's Hawkmoth you should be checking on. I was so smooth and calm with him it put him off his game and I tackled him off a building, then he got a beating from you three. Too bad you didn't cataclysm his face again."

"Say what now? I heard his mask was ripped by LadyNoir but I didn't know she fucking cataclysmed the guy, that would've left a mark."

"You're right, but no one has been spotted since that day, 3 years ago I may remind you. With a scar even remotely close to what his would look like."

"I got cataclysmed by miraculer when I was younger, I was out of shape for days but the mark is gone now. He got cataclysmed with claws, he would've lost like a chunk of his cheek!"

"Most likely, if only- CHAT LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

A purple cane seemed to fly directly towards his face, he caught it and used it to duowield. He ran in jabbing, desperate to protect Marinette, "Get the kids to safety, I got Hawkmoth until Ladybug arrives. GO!"

She bolted downstairs and protected her children towards the lounge room, Marinette had a broom, Louis had a frying pan and spray oil, Hugo had his Tennis racket and Baseball bat while Emma used a hairdryer and a small knife. Hawkmoth tackled Chat over the house and into the backyard, he stood up and began pushing his can into his chest, causing him difficulty to breathe. "Dupain-Chengs, ATTACK!"

Hugo being the fastest, he had a sword battle with Hawkmoth; hitting him on the head with a tennis racket multiple times. Louis was blinding him with oil spray and hitting the back of his head with a frying pan. Emma stabbed Hawkmoth in the back of his thigh and began to burn his other leg. To finish him off Marinette shoved the broom up his ass, he leaped into the air falling down in pain to only be stomped on by Chat Noir. "Cataclysm!"

He clawed at Hawkmoth's face and a part of the mask broke, with all the blood it was difficult to understand facial features, but he recognised his deep, blue eyes. They seemed familiar but he didn't know where, Chat knelt down.

"Time to find out what monster has been causing Parisians so much trouble over the years." He was then kicked back and knocked out with a cutting board, it was Mayura. The three children charged but she just avoided and swerved every attack, she picked up broken Hawkmoth and bolted away. Marinette had to bite her lip to stop her from transforming and chasing after the villains, but even the capture of those two didn't cost nearly as much as her kids knowing all the trouble she had to fix each day.

"**Oh well. Kids help me bring Chat Noir inside. He needs help.**"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm going through a bit of a rough patch right now, nothing to do with Covid-19. One of my friends did something I didn't necessarily like, at all. I told them I needed a few days to clear my head because I didn't want her to see me in a bad, angry mood. That was 9 days ago. She's blocked me on every social media possible and won't even talk to the fake accounts I made, we had a really great relationship, a little confusing towards the people who knew our story. Now I'm afraid I've lost an 8-year-friendship because of a tiny feud over something I consider to be dogshit now. If there's any chance at all you're reading this Sunshine, I'm sorry. -Rain  
What do you think I should do? Leave her? Go to her house? What do you think is best? On with the story I guess...**

An unconscious Cat-man now lay on her kitchen bench, she turned him over and looked at the back of his head. "Upstairs."

"But Mommy we want to see if Chat Noir is ok."

"Kids just trust me, go upstairs and don't listen or peak. Promise me?"

"We promise."

"Good, now hurry along."

She lifted up his mop of shaggy blonde hair, there was a large lump forming on the back of his head. The cutting board had hit his bare skin and was by another Miraculous holder so it must've done more damage than it should of. Chat's head was split and he probably had a concussion, he wasn't dead. It was near impossible to die when wearing a yang miraculous, loss of Oxygen was pretty much the only way. He needed doctors to fix this, not a fashion designer with silk and ice-packs. "Kids! I need to take him to the hospital, I'll be back ASAP. Ok? No coming downstairs at all. Got it?"

"Stay safe Mommy!"

She went into her designing office, she pulled the mirror off the wall revealing a grammarphone. She tapped a few buttons on it and the miracle box came into view, "Kwamis! I have to take Plagg's owner to the hospital, Kaalki I'll need you and I want Pollen, Barkk and Sass to make sure the children stay in order if not," she handed them a cell phone, "You know what to do."

"Yes master"

"Tikki, Spots On! Kaalki, Tikki, Unify! Voyage!"

She appeared at the front of a hospital, thank god they weren't kids or Chat would be detransforming right about now. "Kaalki, Divide!"

Ladybug ran into the emergency room. "I need help! Chat Noir was hurt in battle!"

A few people in the waiting room laughed until they saw the blood dripping from the back of Chat's head, it was black with specs of gold in it. They took him onto a hospital bed and stitched his head back together, 7 stitches to the head. Because of Magic they removed the stitches within 3 hours; the pros of being a superhero. Chat woke up to find Ladybug holding his hand crying, she had to act as if she wasn't there. "M'Lady? Why am I in hospital? Is Marinette Ok?"

"I told you specifically not to go to Marinette's."

"Well, I needed to check on her, besides if I didn't Hawkmoth may have done worse to her than what he did to me."

"She- Actually."

"Mayura was there too?"

"Yup, Marinette told me everything. Good job on breaking Hawky's face again, I'm proud of you." She ruffled his hair.

Chat stood up, "I'm going to check out, I'm fine now."

It was only because he was a magical being they left him leave that early, "I have a family thing going on, but feel free to roam kitty!"

Ladybug knew exactly where he'd go, Marinette's. Plus, her kids had been home alone for 3 hours after being attacked by Hawkmoth and Mayura. Ladybug was excited to meet Chat as Marinette, as much as she hated to admit it, she was becoming attached to the guy."

It was a similar feeling of what she used to feel with Adrien; special without the clumsy, together without the dating, Marinette hadn't felt love towards anyone in over a decade. She detransformed in her room and collapsed on her bed.

"**Tikki! I think I'm falling in love with Chat Noir.**"

**Author's Note 2: I know it's a little short but I needed to post something...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This story started out really well, thousands of views on the first 4 or so chapters, now it's going downhill. My caring for the story is beginning to drop drastically, it's kinda heartbreaking considering I planned the finale first and worked hard to get the correct character development for the finale or else it'll mean nothing. I'm trying to give myself those small pushes so future people can enjoy the story without time delays or worries about my past personal life.**

"That's amazing Marinette! This is good because he is the father, tell him how you feel!"

"That's the thing Tikki, it wasn't 100% proven that Chat went to the same school as me. There is a chance I could be looking at a 50-year-old man who is in love with a 27 year old fashion designer with triplets."

"I can't tell you who he is, but all I'm saying is he definitely is in your age range, trust me Marinette Chat Noir is worth it!"

"Since when have you been a high supporter of the _MariChat _boat?"

"I want you to be happy, I've seen you with Chat Noir. I've felt and heard how you feel around him, I'm your kwami you cannot hide anything from me."

Marinette went outside and said goodnight to her children, she cleaned up the remains of the soufflé Louis had made everyone for dinner. Her kids were quite responsible when faced with a serious problem, just like their father, chill and confident about almost every aspect of life. She hated being a single mother, balancing a busy job as well as protecting Paris,; raising triplets alone was impossible.

"You look beautiful when you're focused," Chat winked at her.

"Look what the cat dragged in, good evening Chat Noir."

"Oi, I make the puns here Mari."

Marinette laughed inside, _oi_, she thought. M_ust've gone to Australia or something to say oi in France. _She faced Chat and he stared intensely, his huge, green, kitten eyes glistening in the dark surroundings. "Want to take this outside? I would hate to disturb the troops from their slumber."

"You're not wrong, wake up the kids and they become savage for 48 hours."

Chat couldn't help but laugh, even though his head was swinging back and forth with his torso he could still see Marinette blushing. His mind flooded with memories, all the amazing times with Marinette he had the privilege to witness; her becoming class representative, about to kiss her during a school movie, the music video about miraculous, sleeping together on the train ride, cruising through town playing hide & seek with all the fangirls of France. There were the other ones at Chat Noir as well; him sowing off his moves, flexing at her door, ruining her date with a supervillian and enjoying a meal with her parents. As Chat remembered why that had happened he began to turn red.

Marinette noticed the change of colour, "Chaton? Are you hardcore blushing?!"

He turned around to hide his face, "No, I just need some fresh air. *fake coughs* It's really humid in here."

"We're outside and it's like 15°C (59°F)!"

Chat Noir looked around him, he became cold and aware he was in the backyard, as she suggested. "Oh, hmm."

"It's ok, I've been told by countless drunk men in bars that I am," Marinette raised both her hands in piece signs and moved her two fingers up and down on each hand, and changed her accent to the offspring of a deaf x british x scottish x duggo x drunk person, "smokin' babe"

Chat laughed again, Marinette was a bright spirit, you were either having the worst or best day of your life around her. The only person to have their worst was Lila Rossi, she went home with a broken nose and bruises, no lies to tell there, she was beaten up by the nice chick. That kept her away from Marinette and pretty much everyone else, she apparently still lives in Paris but no one has seen her since. "The drunk men aren't wrong, you're a fine looking woman Mari. One of the most gorgeous in Paris without a doubt!"

"I thought the only love you had was Ladybug."

"I only speak the truth Marinette, I admit what I feel. I always inform Ladybug how much I admire her, and if you wish, I can tell you how gorgeous you are because it is the truth."

Marinette looked down, her senses yectoconfibra-lipled (multiplied by 7965332). She could hear drops of water hit the ground, the wind echoing through walls and even the faint sparkle noise of the green beneath her feet. This wan't what she had with Adrien, this was better. Around Ladybug, Chat Noir was overconfident, always making romantic and sexual jokes in an effort to impress her. This was a different side of Chat, the side he shows to friends, the sweet, charming, harmless person that all the girls fall for. It was only then did Marinette realise how hot Chat Noir was, he looked like the models they use for beach adds and surfing stuff.

His hair was thick and long for a male, about 10 inches of golden, honey blonde hair. His green eyes would outdo any maze any hour of the day, anyone could get lost in there for days and never look away. His smile was sly yet endearing, a smile you'd want to see at a wedding, encouraging and protective. His body was manly, not full blown '_YIKES_' muscles, but like '_This guy looks strong, don't really want to mess with him unless I have too. I'll probably lose though_' definitely something that would be a key component if you do decide to fight the guy.

Chat noticed Marinette, looking at his arms, then his legs, his face and head in general, then repeated, He looked behind him, "Mari? Is there something you're looking for?"

She snapped back onto Earth, "Sorry! Got a bit dazed for a second."

"Tired?"

"Just a bit, can you do the honours of carrying me up to my room?"

Chat smiled wittingly and picked her up '_newly weds_' style, he carried her up the stairs and lay her down on the bed. He went over to the window and opened it, he looked back at Marinette, sitting awaiting his decision. He was just about to jump out when Marinette grabbed his wrist, "Stay."

Marinette began to kiss him, Chat picked her up and lay her down on her bed, he moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned softly as he kissed, Marinette started to unzip his suit when he got off.

"No."

"What? I thought we-"

"Yes, we did have a connection, and a moment. I thought I could move on from Ladybug, I really saw a spark between us. I tried to forget about her, but, I'm sorry. My loyalty is to her, nothing has changed since the first day I met her. I really did feel something Marinette, but I will not only half love you, I will not put you through that considering everything you're going through. I'm so sorry."

He jumped out the window and fled into the night, Marinette was awestruck. The flirtatious Chat Noir, just turned down a beautiful woman who was single. "Tikki."

"Yes Marinette?"

"**I just got dumped, for myself.**"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: FINALLY! It's all starting to come together! You may not get it now, but the next few chapters are going to be very enjoyable to write and hopefully read. Chapter 13 will definitely be in the top 3 favourite chapters of this story, but who knows. I might end up splitting the finale into 2 or more chapters, either way expect Hawkmoth, Darkness, Relationships, and much more ahead! School was just partially cancelled and so far I am getting as much outside time as I can before it gets restricted. Enjoy the chapter!**

Adrien lay on his bed, he couldn't eat, even Plagg and his gimmicks couldn't even get a smile from him. He had just dumped one of the greatest women in history because of a measly crush he had on a girl 8 years ago as a hormonal teenager. Marinette was all he could think about, her taste was familiar, Adrien had never kissed her before. As an adult, he could feel the strong connection between them. As Adrien, his trapped side, Marinette held back, as if she was hiding something. With Chat Noir, Marinette was at ease, she was calm and safe, was it his superpowers.

Adrien had no clue, the only thing he did know was that he was slowly falling for her, Ladybug's seriousness was now unattractive to him. If he had to chose to love on of them, 8/9 times he would chose Marinette. He was tempted to bolt back and kiss her again, but she probably was just confused, no one could ever be friends with both his identities and hold them close to their heart. Knocking echoed his apartment door room, thinking it was room service, he tidied his hair and put on a shirt. To his shock it was another face that opened his door.

"Myer? Is that you?"

"Evening Agreste, you talked so highly of this place and it's residents, after I was fired I thought I may as well settle down here."

"You were fired?! Why?"

"I was the worst rookie assistant in the company, I was horrible at makeup and scheduling, I was bound to be fired until you specifically chose me as your assistant as I was walking out the door with my stuff. It's been a week since you left and I've gone through 4 different people as an assistant, so I was given the boot. You were the only one to give me a chance, I'd rather stay with you than anyone else."

That last sentence was said when they were out drinking together, it was 5 years into his business trip, and it was the 10th anniversary of his mother's death. Myer was comforting him as he downed his 5th glass of whiskey, that turned to him talking about his mother, his father, to the topic of akumas and then how much he missed the adrenaline of having to save yourself. "Have you ever been akumatised?"

"No, at least I can no remember it. Ladybuph wouldef save me anywais" *stupid voice*

"Of course, you're too calm, nice and kind to be akumatised. Every one else hates me, you were the only one to give me a chance, I'd rather stay with you than anyone else if there was an akuma here."

"Thafs wery noice of you Myer."

Myer kissed him, they both went to Adrien's apartment, that was the only time he had ever fornicated with someone after Ladybug, also the last time he did have sex. It took Myer a while to realise it was a mistake, she became dull after that. Now that she wasn't Adrien's assistant it wouldn't be weird if they hooked up. "Soo... Adrien," Myer made 2 fingers walk up Adrien's shoulder towards his collar, "now that I'm not your assistant, I can love you now. Right?"

Adrien looked down, "Is that why you came to Paris? So we could be together?"

"Well, yeah. After we hooked up you said we had to be professional because we work together, well we don't work together anymore."

"I'm flattered Myer, really. But there's a reason I came to Paris too, in this city lives the women of my dreams. I'm sorry but, that just isn't you, it never was."

"I was your assistant, you never hooked up with anyone, ever. Why me then? You felt the connection."

"Do you remember why I was drinking my sorrows out?"

"No?"

"It was the 10th anniversary of my Mother's death. On the day she just disappeared, no body, no certificate, not the slightest evidence of her existing except memories. Her single set of clothes were gone, and her ring had vanished. The only thing left was her memory and some photos, and I was so drunk, I barely remembered what happened, but I know we slept together and that pretty much it."

"Goodbye Adrien."

"Myer, don't-"

She slammed the door and stormed off, she needed someone to blame, someone to hate. She couldn't hate him, she couldn't hate the magical people he admired so much. She pulled out her phone and typed _Adrien Agreste child,  
_multiple items came up. A few stood out to her, one was a picture of a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes, Adrien was wearing a dark suit with a feather derby hat. _Adrien's allergic to feathers_, she thought. Another was of the same girl and it was them both dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir without masks, for a music video. Just when she was about to give up and beat up Gabriel Agreste for reproducing, she found another photo on a designing site, Adrien was about 15-16 and was standing next to the same girl wearing matching clothes; a red beret, navy shirt with white stripes and jeans with lots of jewellery.

"Her."

Hawkmoth's window opened with it's usual robot creak. "Yes, I frequent feeling. The need for love and revenge. Easy prey for my akuma, fly away little akuma, and evilise this broken heart!"

The purple butterfly infected her phone, Hawkmoth's voice spoke to her. "A newcomer to Paris I see, greetings young soul. I am Hawkmoth, I am giving you the power to find anything you wish. A person, and object, even a strong emotion. You will become Orientator, all I ask in return of power is the jewellery of Ladybug and Chat Noir, you up for the task?"

"Yes Hawkmoth, I will find Ladybug and Chat Noir, they'll be easy to find."

She clenched her fist and a wave of purple washed over her, her suit was yellow and green. It was mostly green with some weird lightning bolts north of her body.

"**Rise Orientator!**"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I was originally planning Marinette to open the door, but then when Myer shut down in my area a lightbulb appeared above my head. I have a 4th draft of the planning for the final featuring the one and only, Myer.**

Orientator looked on a map on her phone, according to her calculations, the miraculous of destruction was less than 100 metres north-east. An old lady walked out of the elevator and saw her, "Akuma!" Orientator turned around and wrapped her in maps, Chat Noir burst through a side window. "Look what I found, if only M'Lady was here to see me beat this akuma by myself."

"I am here kitty."

Chat turned around to see Ladybug unwrapping the senior, he smiled and looked back at Orientator. He noticed the phone she was holding; it had a flamingo case and was an iPhone 20 Ultimate, the same as Myer's. "Myer? Is that you?"

"How does the hero know me?"

"I've seen you around here, you've made yourself popular fairly quickly." He lied.

"That so?"

The elevator opened again, a camera crew rushed out and the old lady went in. Alya was there in all her glory in a apartment building filming an akuma that was sure to be taken outside any moment, Ladybug then noticed the zip-cord attached to her waist. A zip-cord was a very unique item and was only used for extreme athletics; you pressed a button on the belt and a thick metal zip line flew out of it, the belt was very heavy because the cord was 25 metres long and had a metal cord with a centimetre radius inside it.

Alya knew that this was going outside, so she had a hand camera to go with the zip-cord. Orientator raised her hand, "Find hammer!"

A sledge hammer from construction nearby flew into her grip, "What is she Thor?!"

She swung hammer at great speed toward Chat, he ducked and tripped her with his staff. "M'Lady! The akuma is in her phone!" Chat took the hammer off her and hit the hammer out of her hand, she simply raised her hand and it came right back. "Chatton! How the hell did the phone not smash?!"

"It's an iPhone 20 Ultimate, it's practically indestructible. I'll need to cataclysm it."

"Find Taser & Spear!"

A bronze age spear from the sculpture museum flew into her left hand, in her right was a police taser. Orientator turned the taser on full and threw it at Ladybug, she deflected it with her yo-yo and she began to jab at Chat with the spear. "Lucky Charm!"

An ultra strong salvage magnet fell into her hands, "Oh no you don't! Find Lucky Charm!"

The magnet flew into Orientator's hands, "Scatter Lucky Charm!"

The magnet flew out the window, Chat jumped after it and held on as it basically teleported away from Chat.

"Teach your alleycat some sense, now he's stuck in Antarctica. Find Benelli Nova!"

This time nothing came to her hands, "Hawkmoth! My powers don't work! I said, FIND BENELLI-"

"Looks like you're the stupid one, that magnet you took off me was extremely strong. So Chat has your phone and you're powerless without it."

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her, she escaped easily, she raised her hand. "Find Hawkmoth!"

Hawkmoth's head flew into her hands, she choked him into the wall. "Give me power, or I swear I'll go so deep you're head will be disconnected from your body!"

"I'm taking away your powers Orientator!"

Meanwhile, Chat was holding onto the phone and lucky charm. Ladybug couldn't reset everything without the charm, and the akumatised item just turned normal. They had 4 minutes to fix everything and they were on other sides of the planet, "Claws in!"

"Plagg! No time, we need Ladybug here to reset everything but the akuma has been purified and we're in different continents!"

"There's only one way to fix this to get you back magically, Ladybug needs to summon 2 lucky charms at the same time, or else everything that happened during that Lucky Charm will be irrelevant because the akuma is gone."

"I thought is was impossible to do 2 powers within 5 minutes."

"It will drain Tikki and Ladybug extremely much, 2 powers has only ever been accomplished by 3 monks since the universe was created. But Ladybug of Paris is definitely the most strongest miraculous holder in existence, mentally anyway. Now give me cheese, it's freezing here."

Ladybug knew what she had to do, this had happened previously with the old owners. Alex couldn't pull off the double Lucky Charm and Rachel was stuck in Brussels and Alex was in hospital in a coma for 2 days. Ladybug put her yo-yo between her hands, she crushed it as hard as she could, sending all her magical ability into it. It became white and she swung it around super fast for about ten seconds, "Lucky Charm!"

A redbull fell into her hands, "Very funny Tikki"

She drank it and cast her regeneration spell over the world. Unfortunately, Hawkmoth was sent back to his hole, Chat Noir was back beside her and Myer was on the floor. "Pound it!"

Chat tried to help Myer up, she was still upset. She went into the elevator and threw a fit, she hit the wall with her weak punches and ran out of the building into an alleyway. "Guess this'll be my home for now, I'll find something to rob. I only have enough money to last a month in food."

Chat flung himself out of the window and into his apartment, he lay on his bed again. That akuma was quick, he didn't see Ladybug enough to decipher his choice. Was he going to keep advancing on Ladybug? Or finally change targets and stop going for her and go after Marinette who he was slowly growing feelings for?

Ladybug also came through his window, thinking he was followed he started to sweat and play it cool. "Ladybug? Chat Noir went around the corner and towards the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm not looking for Chat, I was actually looking for you."

He calmed down a bit, then processed what she just said, "Why were you, umm, looking for, ahem, me?"

"I just needed someone to talk to, word has it Chat found himself a citizen friend as a hero, so I think I deserve one too."

"I can't blame him, Marinette is a great person to talk to."

Adrien's compliment made Ladybug forget the fact that she never told Adrien about Chat's visits. Adrien wanted to learn more about Ladybug, so he agreed to listen. It all went smoothly, Adrien responded to her problems and gave her first hand solutions, then she mentioned she had kids. "Wait a minute, Ladybug did you just say kids?"

"Yeah, I try ot to reveal a lot about my life to anyone. That was kinda an accident but I can't reverse time."

"So are you like, married?"

"Married? No, me? Pfft! Who would want to marry me?"

"I would."

Ladybug blushed, Adrien realised what he had just said, "I mean uhh, you seem like a great person and uhh..."

"It's ok, I'd probably marry me too if I had the chance."

"Hahaha! Clearly you've picked up a thing or two from Chat."

"Please Chat couldn't joke now as well as he used too, I've been practising for when he came back."

"You mean if he came back."

"No, I knew he was coming back eventually. I never lost hope."

"That is so admirable how you waited like that."

Adrien stared into Ladybug's eyes, the bluebell iris seemed to luminate in his dim room. The day began to end and a dusk sky stretched across the horizon. Adrien put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her. He peeked a few times and he saw the dramatic colour change of her face. At one point you couldn't tell the difference between her suit and skin, Ladybug took his hand off. "I can't. Sorry Adrien. Not after..."

She yo-yoed out the window leaving Adrien clueless and frozen. "Kid, I don't know whether to say well done or you stuffed up. So I'll just say, want some camembert?"

"**Sure.**" **Adrien said as he inhaled an entire wheel of week old mouldy cheese.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Myer is such an interesting character with an unexpected backstory, her last name does have something to do with one of the characters in this story. Her last name is ancêtre-héros, Good Luck!**

Ladybug cried as she yo-yoed to somewhere she could be alone, not the Eiffel Tower; Chat would find her there. She went to a familiar rooftop, the one where Chat Noir set up a special dinner for her. It was only one yo-yo swing away from her parents bakery, her room was just storage space for flour and memories.

Adrien was motionless, his tears filled his eyelids like pools until they overflowed down his cheeks. "Plagg, Claws out"

He couldn't be bothered doing fancy movements for his transformation, he just stood there slumped over as green lightning blasted a black cat suit onto him. He wanted to be alone, but in a place with Marinette and Ladybug with it. He just happened to find Ladybug in the same place, Ladybug smiled sadly when she saw him. "Looks like we had the same idea, we're more alike than I expected."

"Did I ever tell you that this was almost the place I made our first date?"

"You mean the one were we, you know."

"Yeah yeah, but I had a, worry that something might happen."

"Mind if I ask what something?"

He pointed to a nearby balcony, "See that balcony above the bakery?"

"Yes."

"One of my good friends lives there and is often up there, I felt like the high chance she would stare at our great time. Being the nice guy that I am I'd wave leading into a third-wheel situation."

"You liked her didn't you?"

"Well," Chat scratched his neck, "it wasn't exactly like that, but I will admit there is definitely romantic tension between us."

"Is?"

"I've visited a few times, we've had moments."

"So I'm not the only person falling in love with two people, thank god."

"Wait a minute, who's the second guy?"

"Adrien Agreste."

"Ah."

They both blushed, it irritated all the viewers how oblivious they were. Suddenly, a rainbow figure with wings threw sharp feathers at the duo. "Another akuma? There was one only an hour ago!"

"Can't you sense it kitty? That's a miraculous, a powerful one too. Seems to be even more powerful than ours, how is that possible?"

"Rewind, another miraculous?!"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am Hawkette! My miraculous was melted and tattooed onto my body, my miraculous comes from another miracle box. The most powerful from the temple in Tebet because it was in a safe. Hand over your miraculous now! You don't stand a chance!"

"How? Master said everything from the temple was destroyed, plus everything was fixed!"

"When the temple was fixed did time reverse itself? Was all the miraculous returned to the temple? Once the repairing system is interfered with, it cannot be undone."

"What is your miraculous then?"

"The miraculous of the bird, it grants the power of Cacophony and Tranquility."

"M'Lady I didn't understand that, english please?"

"Apparently her miraculous gives her power over noise, quiet or loud."

"How does that overrule creation and destruction?"

"Well can you do this?"

Hawkess sent a visible yet invisible force against the two heroes, it didn't hurt them. She repeated this act and it let out a deafining screech; imagine this. watch?v=IRP-2y43BLo, this is a youtube link, play the video with headphones on full volume. Then put that as a bird and multiply it by something with over 10 digits, that's how much sound just filled Ladybug and Chat Noir's ears.

Chat stood up and tried to talk, but he couldn't. "I've put you on mute. Stupid cat! You cannot activate your powers!"

Chat Noir smiled, he went onto videos on his Cat phone. He played a video of him with a tutorial starting voice.

_Hello future me! I don't know if this will work or not but just in case you are unable to activate your power just try this! Cataclysm!_

Surprisingly, that actually worked. His hand glowed with the black energy orb and he leaped and hit the figure's wings, she began to spiral out of control when she was caught by Hawkmoth. He released a black butterfly and Ladybug went after it, "GET THEM CHATTON!" Chat Noir raced after Hawkmoth when a second butterfly was released from his cane, the one before was from his hands. "M'Lady! That akuma is fake! Just a diversion!"

Chat hit the akuma with his stick but it just absorbed into it, he joined the hotline with Hawkmoth. "Chat Blanc! I will give you the ability of Infinite destruction! Use it to obtain Ladybug's miraculous as payback for all the times she has hurt you! Use your powers of destruction to become the monster everyone thinks you are!"

"I'm not a monster!"

Chat fell out of the sky onto a rooftop, Ladybug was 10 seconds away from reaching him. Chat was on his knees holding his head.

"**I'm not a monster!**" **Purple and black began to cover his body.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Woah, did not expect that last chapter ending to be so sick. This new miraculous was something I had the idea for but didn't draft, guess I'll have to practise a 5th draft then. Onward with a possible Chat Blanc 2!**

"Resist Kitty!"

The akuma devoured him in slow motion, red smoke was leaving his eyes, his teeth stood out in the shadow as he screamed trying to avoid the temptation. _You will have ultimate power! _Hawkmoth's voice rung in his head. _You'll finally be recognised and respected by Paris!_

"NIAAAAAAAH!"

"Stop resisting Chat Blanc!"

"My name is not Chat Blanc, MY NAME IS CHAT NOIR! I WILL NEVER GIVE INTO DARKNESS! PARIS IS MY HOME!"

The akuma slowly reversed until only his legs were purple, "I'll never join you Hawkmoth!"

It went all the way down to his feet, "I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

The akuma retracted just in time for Ladybug to capture it. "Chatton! Are you alright?"

He collapsed into her arms, "I'm not a villain." He groaned

She hugged him tight, "You're not a monster kitty, you're a good cat."

Ladybug began to cry as Chat Noir passed out, she lay him down and saw Hawkmoth and Hawkess conversing in the distance. Hawkess seemed to be unhappy with something he was saying, then the unexpected happened. Chat Noir somehow appeared over there, she looked behind and he was gone. He had a wicked smile and his luminous green eyes made him look like a demon. He knelt before Hawkmoth, Ladybug went as fast as she could, she began to hear the conversation.

"You're right Hawkmoth! It's time I became the person everyone sees me as!"

His akuma flew into his bell and white covered his body, this time there was no resist. Chat seemed to let it happen, let him be taken over. "I'm stronger than you now Ladybug!"

Ladybug was now about 20 metres away from the trio when Chat Blanc birthed a mega-cataclysm, it was about the size of an exercise ball. "Chat! No!"

He hit Hawkmoth with the blast, he flew backwards as he began to detransform and land in an alleyway. "Double Mega-Cataclysm!"

Both his hands glowed with white energy, Ladybug stared in awe as Chat still had control over himself while under an akuma's spell. Even Hawkess seemed to back down a little, until she smiled grimly. "CHIRP!"

The sky became water-like as sound was visible rippling through the air, Chat became deaf. He pointed his finger and a small laser cataclysm, she didn't realise what he was going to do until he started to go for her back. Frightened by the increasing intelligence of her enemy, she retreated. His hearing returned as she left and he heard Ladybug scream.

_Rewind a few minutes..._

Ladybug followed the mortal hero down to the dark alley, she spotted a figure but couldn't work out the face because of the intense scarring and shadows. "Hello Ladybug, picking on someone when they're weak? Typical for a hero, taking credit for the opponents misfortune and mistakes. Let me go recharge my kwami so I can show you what I really can do."

"You know how stupid that just sounded? Face me and surrender now, I've got you!"

"And how many times have you gotten me before, plenty. Even with your team of heroes and your guardian you still couldn't capture me, resulting with the guardian giving up his position, his life's work. All because you couldn't get your hands on an old man and a sidekick."

"How dare you even mention Master Fu! You don't have the right to speak his name!"

"If you knew my situation then you'd help me!"

"Tell me then! If you honestly think I would help you, tell me."

"Ok then, it's my wife. She died, I need her back, for my child and I's sake. You would do no different if it was your child."

"That's true, but you are aware of the extreme prices that come afterward?"

"I don't care about a few innocent people dying! I've hurt thousands of people over my time alone and I would murder the entire country if it meant I get Emily back!"

Gabriel punched Ladybug and she screamed, it hurt, a lot. Chat knocked away Gabriel with his cane, "Happy now? I'm finally the monster you think I am! But M'Lady would see me no different if I was a vampire, werewolf, unicorn or dwarf! Bugaboo is what gives me strength, she keeps me going! Because I love her! MEGA-CATACLYSM!"

"Kitty no!"

A blast of white left only a few burnt clothes and a brooch left, Nooroo sat in the middle of that, miserable. "YOU KILLED HIM CHAT!"

"He was a bad guy! I had to do it!"

"Hawkmoth was grieving, he didn't know what he was doing! He was crazy but he could be cured, but no he's dead!"

Chat picked up the brooch and put it on, "Chat? What are you doing?"

"Relax M'Lady, I'm just retracting the akuma. Nooroo, Plagg, Unify!"

Chat's stick became an extendable cane, it had a paw print dome on the top with butterfly patterns and his hands had triangle purple gloves. His eye mask became a black and chrome one with a metal hood, it was green and black with sliver outlines of butterfly patterns. His bell was now a ringing butterfly keychain, he snapped his fingers and the butterfly was released. "Nooroo, divide."

"This is not a light matter Chat Noir, we don't kill people. Even Hawkmoth didn't deserve death, deep down you know that. But there is a more important matter, the owner of the peacock miraculous will probably want revenge for Hawkmoth so she'll team up with Hawkess, the only miraculous weilder stronger than us. So we'll have an enraged Mayura and a squeaky Hawkess to deal with in future. Nooroo, if you don't mind me asking, who was your owner?"

"Didn't we have a new guardian?, I will only speak to him."

"After the temple in Tebet was destroyed, only one miraculous box remained, a trainee guardian Master Fu. Took the box and fled to France, on his way here he lost the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous, which was then found by your owner and used for evil. Master Fu was forced to have his memory erased and give up being guardian to protect the miracle box, I was given the title as guardian and I have been for a little over a decade now."

"Alright then, my apologies Master. My owner was Gabriel Agreste, the Peacock owner was his secretary Nathalie. I never heard her last name so I don't know it, is that enough information?"

"Chat, we've been in his house before, together, during an akuma attack. Protecting him."

"I change my mind that savage deserved to die, how dare he do this to Paris. I have to go M'Lady, I need some time to process this. You'll hopefully need some too."

"It's ok to be shocked Chat, but can I have the butterfly miraculous back?"

He dropped in on the floor and disappeared into the night, Ladybug picked it up and put it in her yo-yo. She went home and cried herself to sleep, but she knew it was almost over, they were gaining to much knowledge and power. Meanwhile Chat Noir set a destination for Agreste Manor.

"**I killed father, I'll kill Nathalie too. How dare they even dare walk the streets of this beautiful city knowing they hurt it each day!**"

He cataclysmed the doors only to find his bodyguard, "Simon! Where's Nathalie!"

Simon tried to kick him out but he just knocked him to his feet, "I'll ask again you dumb gorilla. WHERE THE FUCK IS NATHALIE SANCOEUR!"

He pointed to his dad's office to see Nathalie standing there, "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"**Don't play dumb, I know about you and Gabriel Agreste's schemes. You must pay for what you have done, HOW DARE YOU HARM PARIS!**"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: APRIL FOOLS! Or at least a late one, this was never planned to happen it was all just a dream because I only got one person for a prank on April first. Can't believe the dear readers could ever think our precious Chat Noir wanted to kill. Have more faith in our heroes! Shame on those who believed this was real. Excellent filler though, if anyone enjoyed that screw you!**

Adrien woke up and checked his phone, _11:00pm_. He could hear his heart beating, it was so fast he couldn't even count the beats. "I just had the weirdest dream Plagg."

"Kid. It's the middle of the night, we can talk about this in the morning."

"It's either talk to me and camembert or I transform."

"Ugh, fine. What was your dream about?"

"There was this powerful bird miraculous; it gave the power of tranquility and caco-cato-coto-caka something phoney. And Hawkmoth and Ladybug was there too! I was akumatised into Chat Blanc and I killed Hawkmoth who was actually my dad, then I went after Nathalie because she was apparently Mayura. It felt so real, but fake at the same time. I hate myself for even coming up with the idea of it, but I blame Ladybug."

"Why do you blame Ladybug? She had nothing to do with this."

"M'Lady has only tried to guess who Hawkmoth is _once_, just going to say that again, _once_. Even when I cataclysmed his face we didn't see anything but his hair and eyes, through glasses. Coincidentally, thatone guess was father. The hour after that conversation, my father was akumatised. Nathalie was also ill, the day of Mayura's first appearance. I can also remember my mother falling gravely ill before she died, what exactly could that mean?"

"Metaphorically, if Mayura was Nathalie and your mother, that miraculous could be damaged causing incurable effects after power is used."

"So that means... My mind must be making it all come together like that to agree with bugaboo! My father can't possibly be Hawkmoth, he was akumatised! Why would Hawkmoth control himself and let himself fail? It's all stupid, but conscience the fact that you want Ladybug to be right is so adorable and admirable but sorry this is too big to lie about. I appreciate the gesture though."

**The Fandom: Head slap at this boy's obliviousness, date Marinette already!**

"Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"Can you sleep in my coat? I'm gonna go out and just incase there is a problem that requires Chat Noir I'll need you."

"Only if you bring 2 wheels of cheese."

"A little extra weight won't hurt."

"You're the best, and so is sleep. Good night."

Adrien walked out of his building and saw Myer walking out of an alleyway, he called out to her. "Myer!"

She walked up to him, and went very close to his face. "What do you want?"

"Geez, I was just wondering. Do you have a place to stay?"

"My original idea was your place but if I want to survive the next month jobless without dying of hunger or starvation I need to be homeless. Hopefully I'll find one in 4 weeks."

"Not letting that happen, there's an apartment for rent 2 doors down from me, I was considering getting it but I wanted room 69-"

"Pfft, you're so childish Agreste."

"Do you want to hear my offer or not?"

"Yes yes. Do go on, 69-ner."

"Ugg. Anyway, room 71, 155 Euro a week. 1 room, 1 bathroom, living area, kitchen, laundry and a small study. Fully furnished. Interested?"

"Yes! Seriously?!"

"I'm a nice guy, what can I say. Booking it now," He went on his phone onto his building's website, booked room 71 for 1 month. Under the name, Myer Ancêtre-Héros. Another question, your last name means 'Ancestor hero' in french. Why? It sounds fake."

"It is, it's an abbreviation for my real name. It means ancestor of a hero. Let's not get into family backstory, k?"

"Ok, you know my phone number off by heart already and my email just was sent a code, which I just screenshotted and sent to you. You will be arriving at midnight, they are sending cleaners up there as we speak. I know because I just saw two janitors go into the elevator and click level 6. I'm a lot better at paying attention now I don't have someone constantly telling me exactly what is going on."

"Huh. Not bad. I'm going to a bar, want to come with?"

"Oh I gave up drinking, kind of. I avoid it unless necessary."

"Where are you off to?"

"Karaoke, it was on my bucket list and I don't feel like sleeping."

"Never though you were the singing type, well you do you. I'm off."

"Bye Myer!"

"See ya Agreste!"

Adrien never knew why but as a kid he would always pass this karaoke place near school and always wonder to himself what happens in there. Thanks to movies and work stories, he has a general idea and has been dying to try it for about 6 months. No that everywhere he goes there isn't a fan trying to stalk him, he was finally free from his father's grasp and is slowly getting rid of non-stop society pursuits. He even practiced the song he was going to sing, and if they had a piano, that too. He got the song off a series he watched back in Sydney, it was called Lucifer. And on the first episode of the forth season the opening song Lucifer sang really stuck with him, the song was Creep by Radiohead. If he was being fully honest netflix's version of the song was better than Radiohead's but it was still a decent song.

He went to school and followed the way and found it, he walked inside and saw a stage. It had a piano, 2 guitars, 3 microphones and a cheap drum kit. He payed all the things he needed too and sat down next to a small guy in the back row. "Hey, uhh. I'm new here and I don't really know how it works around here. Mind filling me in?"

"Sure sure. See that box near the stage?" The man pointed to a cardboard box up front on a stool.

"Yep."

"We do things a bit differently but it's fun. You write your name down and put it in the box, the manager will come out and draw a name, that person will go up on stage. Sing 2 songs max, unless 25 or more of the audience request a third, after that you sit down. I only come to watch, it is good fun on late nights. It's kind of like a game, I'm Ace."

"Nice to meet you Ace, I'm Adrien."

"Pleasure, oh and there's a notepad and a pen up at the bar."

"Cheers mate."

The man stared at Adrien weirdly as he walked up to the bar, but shrugged it off. He wrote _Adrien Agreste_ on the card and put it into the box, a few more people had their turns before him. When he did have his turn he was probably the most nervous he had ever been. The 2/5 people who stepped up before him did a little greeting before beginning and he wanted to as well. Thankfully no one seemed to scream and jump on stage taking photos but he talked with a shaky voice.

"hello everyone, I'm Adrien. This is my first time so forgive me if I do something wrong but, I'll be singing a portion of Creep on the piano. Adrien brought a microphone and bent it over the piano toward his face. He mimicked the exact vocals he's been practicing.

** watch?v=MHjd47Uye8Y, Youtube link. watch?v=MHjd47Uye8Y: in case it doesn't work.**

Everyone was silent, a few mouths were open. "Should I go again?"

95% of the audience clapped, Adrien smiled and sang again.

"I was a liar, I gave into the fire."

"I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest."

_The audience leaned closer, eager to hear and see more._ "Feelin' like a failure, cause I know that I failed ya."

"I should've done you better, cause you don't want a liar."

"And I know and I know and I know he gives you everything, girl I couldn't give it to you."

"And I know and I know and I know that you got everything, I got nothing here without you."

"So one last time, I need to be, the one who takes you home."

"One more time, I promise after that, I'll let you go."

"Baby I don't care if you got him in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms."

"One last time, I need to be, the one who takes you home."

"I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve it."

"But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it."

"Can't you forgive me, at least just temporarily?"

"I know that this is my fault, I should've been more careful."

"And I know and I know and I know he gives you everything, girl I couldn't give it to you."

"And I know and I know and I know that you got everything, but I got nothing here without you, Baby!"

"So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home!"

"One more time, I promise after that, I'll let you go!"

"Baby I don't care if you got him in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms!"

"One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home!"

** watch?v=YwoG_F0mgM8, Another Youtube link, watch?v=YwoG_F0mgM8: in case it doesn't work**

One girl stood up and clapped, it was Marinette. Before Adrien called out to her everyone in the room stood up and started clapping, "Third song!" Screamed everyone, "Sing again!"

"Ok, ok!"

He stared at the piano for a second, "Any requests?"

"My Way!"

"Old Town Road!"

"I'm Still Standing!"

"Blinding Lights!"

"Luck Be A Lady!"

"Things!"

"La Da Dee!"

"A Thousand Years!"

"A Million Years!"

"Saturday Nights!"

"Can I Have This Dance!"

"Perfect!"

"Happier!"

"It Girl!"

"We Are The Champions!"

"Four Five Seconds!"

"Somebody That I Used To Know!"

"That's enough, Thank you! Now, I only heard like 10 of those so I need 2 numbers from everyone."

He pointed to someone in the second row, "Beautiful Red-haired women in the front, a number from 1 to ten?"

"7"

"Number 7 was Happier, now how about the gorgeous lady with the pigtails?"

"Number 3"

"3 was La Da Dee! Now I need a vote from the audience, 1 or 7?"

The calls were very close but it was clear that 3 was higher, at least from where Adrien was standing. He picked up the acoustic guitar and did his best, he learned this song in Sydney after another model named Lily showed for him. Later he learnt guitar and she offered to teach him La Da Dee, he put the guitar strap over his body and began to play & sing.

"There's no way to say this song's about someone else, every time you're not in my arms, I start to lose myself."

"Someone please pass me my shades, don't let em' see me down."

"You have taken over my days, so tonight I'm going out."

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right, by your side."

"I had a little taste and I'll, only spoil the party anyway, cause all the girls are lookin' fine, but you're the only one on my mind..."

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, there's only me, there's only you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, when you are gone I think of you."

"All these places packed with people, but your face is all I see."

"And the music's way too loud, but your voice won't let me be."

"So many pretty girls around, they're just dressing to impress."

"But the thought of you alone has got me, sweatin' I don't know what to say next!"

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right, by your side."

"I had a little taste and I'll, only spoil the party anyway, cause all the girls are lookin' fine, but you're the only one on my mind..."

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, there's only me, there's only you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, when you are gone I think of you."

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, there's only me, there's only you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, when you are gone I think of you."

"I pretend the night is so, beautiful."

"Take a photo with the bros, La da dee, La da de doo."

"They won't see through my disguise, right here behind my eyes, replayin' in my mind! La de da!"

"Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right, by your side."

"I had a little taste and I'll, only spoil the party anyway, cause all the girls are lookin' fine, but you're the only one on my mind..."

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, there's only me, there's only you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, when you are gone I think of you."

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, there's only me, there's only you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, La da da me, La da de you!"

"La da dee, La da de doo, when you are gone I think of you."

** watch?v=gG5LjubSR-w, ANOTHER youtube link, watch?v=gG5LjubSR-w: in case it doesn't work.**

Adrien jumped away from the piano to be greeted with loud applauses and amazing comments, there was only one person he cared about the opinion of; Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He saw her jumping up and down cheering and clapping, she looked so cheerful. He bowed and stepped of the stage, as he walked through the audince he got loads of good comments and pats on the back. Now there was two things on his mind, Marinette and the hope he wasn't going to get stood up by the next person singing. He sat down next to Marinette and the singing became a blur.

It was just them two, on their own island of imagination -joking, laughing, bonding- it was one of the best moments of Adrien's life. Not even his bad dreams and run in's with villains could keep him from smiling, especially with Marinette. She was so much more fun to be around as an adult, as a kid she was always shy and hesitant whenever she spoke. She had now lost that imperfection but kept the cuteness of nervousness. He found himself staring at her mid-conversation.

"Adrien?" Marinette waved her hand in front of his face.

"Were you even listening?"

"Nope, spending my time doing something much more satisfying."

Marinette felt offended, "Excuse me?! And what would that be?"

"Admiring you."

She blushed, "Ok I'll admit that was pretty smooth."

"Thanks, it's true though."

Marinette let out a slight giggle, Adrien replied with one back. He put his hand on her face, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Marinette leaned in and kissed him, Adrien kissed back. They both stopped for breath, "Are you sure Marinette?"

"I'm sure, I think I've finally found something real relationship wise."

_That hurt, Chat Noir was a great relationship possibility. _Adrien said to himself, "Want to take this back to my place?"

"I'd love too, but I'll have to leave early next morning."

"Morning? Ok, I like that. Set on an idea."

"Well what else were we going to do? Play snap and say our goodbyes?"

"We can if we want to Mari." Adrien did puppy eyes, Marinette kissed him on the nose.

"**Let's go, I'm beginning to lose my patience.**" **Marinette said as she took his hand and guided him toward the exit.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I can explain about the karaoke bar part; it was only because the last five miraculous episodes I watched was Befana, Sandboy, Frightningale, Santa Claws and Ladybug. If you truly know your episodes well enough you'll know why that was put into the story. I'm just saying, don't count on it but the concept will show itself again. Sorry this came out a little late compared to the others I broke 3 fingers on my main hand and it's a little hard to type. Here's Chapter 19!**

Adrien and Marinette held hands in their winter coats, it was a beautiful January night. Very small amounts of snow fell from the sky landing in their hair, they talked the whole way. Adrien spoke about his life in Sydney, how different the climate and expectations were, all his friends he had. Marinette spoke about all the interesting stories of Paris; the coolest akuma attacks with the adventures of the next generation of heroes, her _funny child moments _and how she rose to fame in the fashion department.

"Your life in the past few years sound so much more interesting than mine Marinette, but with all that work of running your own solo company online, how is there time for triplets? And late night Karaoke?"

"Living under my roof, all people know how to protect themselves. They're all like mini ninja turtles, I was really surprised you managed to beat all of them in a play fight without a weapon."

"What do you mean they're mini ninja turtles?"

"I told them not to use their skills unless completely necessary, Emma is skilled in Archery and Jujitsu, she's also very strategic. Louis is fond of multiple arts, whether it be photography, painting, sketching, cooking or blunt-weapon combat and tai kwon doe."

"Blunt-weapon combat?"

"It probably has another name that I can't be bothered learning, it's the art of not using swords, knives, daggers etcetera."

"There's an actual art for that?"

"He is self taught, he would just go outside and hit a telephone pole with a stick for hours, then watch Star Wars and do it the next day."

"What about Hugo?"

"Hugo is the only child that was taught by a professional in a private class, he's probably the most dangerous of them all."

"Geez, you make him sound like he makes a threat to Hawkmoth if they came face to face, go on."

"He does a lot of chores to make me pay for it, he has four masters."

"Four?! Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Hey, he wants to be a skilled kung fu warrior, what kind of mother am I to stop him."

"Good point, what martial arts does he know?"

"He is taught Silat by a Malaysian Master, Master Loke. As well as Tiger Kung Fu, by Master Zhang. He also learns Wing Chun by Master Li, and has an orange belt in Karate."

"He's 8, how does he have that much styles mastered?"

"I didn't say he mastered them, he just got his orange belt, like a month or two before you came. He started learning Wing Chun about a year ago, Tiger kung fu was maybe about 18 months, Silat he started when he got his green belt and he started Karate when he was 5. It took a lot of money to convince professionals to train him 6 days a week for 45 minutes."

"That's unbelievable, I literally will not believe it until I see him in action."

"Hopefully you never do."

"Back to a more friendly topic, do you ever sing at karaoke?"

"What? I've sung there like 3 times, I know I'm an alright singer, I'm just a bit shy."

"Can you sing a verse for me?

Marinette blushed a little, "Uh-what?"

"You heard me, sing one of your favourite music lines."

"Ok-um. Ahem! Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head, a million dream are keepin' me awa-ake"

"Wow, I've never heard you sing before. But it sounds familiar."

Marinette thought back to all the times Adrien could've heard her sing, only thing was; all of those times were as Ladybug. "I don't think-"

"I remember where I heard it!" He gasped, Marinette felt a drop of sweat trickle down her back, he winked at her and said in the most ChatNoir-ishy voice ever, "Heaven."

Marinette smiled but in her head she was full of questions, most of them could be boiled down to; _CHAT NOIR?!_

She put that thought to the back of her head and let her AI inside her head take over the conversation, before she knew it she was getting her clothes pulled off and shoved against a wall. This is the moment where she came back to reality, realising she was just about to sleep with Adrien Agreste. The boy she literally kissed as Ladybug a bit over an hour ago, he seemed so upset, _what if this is a rebound?_. Her mind asked, the other half was taking different notes, _Adrien's abs feel sooo good! He smells like cheese! HIS SKIN IS SOOO SOFT! _It was amazing Marinette didn't just pass out right then and there. She was making out with her childhood crush who happened to be a model, he was grown up and fit, plus he was kind as hell. Marinette and Adrien had both struck gold, which is why none of them decided to stop this from happening.

Adrien felt more of a connection with Marinette now than he had ever with Ladybug, it was a dream come true. Just before they could wrap up their banging session gold dust sprinkled through the window, "Mari? What is that?"

Adrien got out of the sheets and put pants and a shirt on, the passed Marinette her top, jeans, panties and bra. "Nice underwear Mari, real soft." He winked at her.

Marinette turned red and threw a pillow at him, Marinette laughed until she saw her children hanging off the edge of the apartment window. "Louis?! Hugo?! Emma?!"

Adrien saw the three kids and ran towards the window, he noticed monsters and unreal sites below. "Marinette! That gold dust was like sandbox stuff! Those aren't your children!"

"But what if they are! I have to save them!"

Marinette ran towards them but they all let go, she saw them fall, all screaming. "Mommy!"

Crying all her tears out, she leaped out the window to try and catch them. "MARINETTE! Plagg, Claws out!"

Chat Noir jumped out the window and ran down the wall, he extended his stick and threw it into the wall. The children disappeared into dust as they hit the pole and Marinette grabbed the stick just before she hit the floor. "Chat Noir? How did you? Illusion dust, I-I-I don't know what-"

"I need to get you to safety, I can't have more nightmares frightening you."

"The sandman just checked in! Now your fears can begin!"

"Fears? It wasn't that last time."

"Stupid cat, it means that now it's not your worst nightmare alive, it's your worst fear."

"Oh no, I can't be hit by sand."

"What's your greatest fear?"

"It used to be Ladybug angry at me, but ever since I left it reversed. Now it's me angry at her, she might die if there was two Chat Noir's"

Marinette knew the situation was serious but she couldn't help but giggle at that last comment, "Aren't you supposed to be taking me to safety?"

"Right, I'll take you to the Eiffel tower."

"Do you have rocks in your head?! 95% of akumas all end with something to do with the Eiffel tower, taking me there would be suicide."

"I'll take you to your parents bakery?"

"Take me to my house, I have kids sleeping and _dreaming_ right now. Oh dear god. Louis is going to get eaten by food!"

As Chat was taking her to her house he thought of something, "Hey Mari? What if Ladybug's fear was like 10 super flirtatious Chat Noirs?"

_Fuck. Now that would be awful, oh no no no no! That's so much sexual references and awful bad puns. CHAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS 10 CHAT NOIRS ARE SUMMONED!_

Sure enough, Louis was in the backyard trying to blowtorch and onion trying to eat him, Hugo was beating up his Football team as they shouted how bad of a player he was and Emma was stuck in a black box rolling across the floor. Thankfully, they weren't being followed by any fear-related Chat Noirs but Marinette still looked back every 10 seconds. Sandman flew past on the magic duvet and saw Marinette and flew down. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"What?! How is this my fault?!"

"You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng right? The owner and designer who works by herself?"

"That would be me, still doesn't explain how this is my fault."

"My daughter has generalised anxiety disorder, she loved your clothes and bought so many for herself. One day her limited edition LadyNoir onesie was torn on the stair railings, you should've made the fabric stronger!"

Marinette would've blamed it on the customer usually, but this girl Sandman was speaking of had a disorder, what sort of person would she be if she got angry at a protective father to a disordered child who needs help. "Where is she? I can help her, I'll fix the onesie for you."

"I'll never let you near her! You've scared her to never wear onesie's again because she doesn't want to rip them! You've already done enough!"

He shot a sand blast at her and Chat couldn't block it in time, "Go help my children! Get them to safety! I'll try reason with Sandman!"

Saving her children was her first priority, but she also didn't want Chat Noir seeing the 10 Chat Noir's appear around her. Sure enough, ten super muscular, hot and flirtatious Chat Noir's circled around her.

"Let's take this inside purr-incess."

"I'd spend all my nine lives with you princess." *wink*

"You and I look purr-fect together Mari."

"You have the greatest taste mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

"I can give you another little kitten if you wish Marinette."

"Imagine how great you'd feel if you loved all of us purr-incess."

"Your very scent turns me on Mari."

"I bet your underwear is very cute princess." *wink*

"Wanna do some netflix and chill at my place?"

"We'll make so much love you won't walk strait for a week."

Sandman looked horrified, "What the fuck goes on inside your head?!"

"My kitties! I'll give you a reward if you take down my abusive boyfriend, he likes dogs"

All the Chat's stared at Sandman, even he began to sweat, Hawkmoth was extremely entertained on his end. All their eyes seemed to light with red fire, the all raised their hands. "CATACLYSM!"

"Aim for the duvet Chattons!"

Chat Noir walked out to see all the commotion and ten Chats, he laughed as Marinette ran inside to _supposably _check on her kids. When she transformed into Ladybug all the Chat's disappeared before they could destroy the duvet, Ladybug was more confident and had a different fear than Marinette. Chat made a classic _oh shit _face and jumped into battle, Ladybug landed from the side, "Sorry I'm late kitty, nightmare trouble. Fill me in."

"This is Sandman, akuma is in the flying duvet and he brings fears to life, don't really get the difference but hey, we fought a similar power before and won fairly easily. You should've seen the ten Chat Noirs that were here before trying to have sex with Marinette Dupain-Cheng before, it was hilarious."

"Sound like a real hero for helping her, let's just get this over with."

"Don't underestimate me Ladybug, I'm not a child anymore, I am SANDMAN!" He created a sand tornado of fear, it easily hit Chat and Ladybug.

Chat Noir had an iron rod through his chest, blood was everywhere. "CHAT!"

"Lady-b-bug. Why- di-didn't you protect me? I-I thought I was your friend."

"You stupid cat! Of course dying is your worst fear!"

Chat Noir smiled devilishly, "This was your fault. You killed me. I am so angry with you, why do I bother loving someone who would just let me get stabbed?"

"You dying isn't your fear, it-it is mine? I thought it was revealing my identity."

"Mega CATACLYSM!"

Ladybug picked up a piece of equipment and used it to absorb the blast, after the sand cleared up she could see two Chat's duking it out. A fully white one, Chat Blanc, and her Chat Noir. Chat Blanc was clearly overpowering him. "Kitty! That's like an illusion! You're allowed to destroy it!"

"You're right! Cataclysm!" Chat Blanc was blown away as dust in the wind, Ladybug leaned over the dying Chat. "I'm sorry you're beyond saving, but you can still save me."

She yanked the iron rod out of his chest; then hit Sandman into the pool. "How could you do that to me? You could've saved me."

"Kitty," She leaned closer to him, "You had a fucking iron bar impaling your heart, and you're not a living being. You couldn't be saved."

Chat looked at the wet sand in the pool, "Hey Ladybug! What happens to sand when you put it in water?"

"It sinks and becomes a sludge." Chat pulled the soaking duvet out of the water, he clawed it open and the akuma flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" She opened her yo-yo and spun it round and round.

"Time to de-evilise! Bye bye little butterfly."

"Pound it kitty?"

"Pound it!"

"We haven't done that in so long!"

"I know bugaboo, why'd we even stop it in the first place?"

"We grew up, we did that when we were like 14."

"Point."

"I didn't even summon a lucky charm, this job is getting too easy Hawkmoth! Lucky Charm!"

A box of six donuts fell into her hands, "Best. Lucky. Charm. Ever. I dibs my ones!"

"Which ones are yours?"

"Come on M'Lady, the Ladybug ones obviously."

The duo enjoyed a sugary, round-shaped snack with a hole in the middle and helped the guy up. "Sir, you were akumatizes. Are you ok?"

"What? What for?"

"Ladybug wasn't here for that. You mentioned your disordered daughter and a onesie I believe."

"That's right, she was really upset and I went to try and replace it. But it was limited edition and there was only 100 made, that pushed her over the limit and it broke me."

"I'm sorry about your daughter, I'm sure you and Miss Dupain-Cheng can organise an arrangement as long as you try not to let your emotions get the better of you next time, ok sir?"

"I'll try, my daughter must be mortified."

"I'm sorry sir but we have to go, we cannot help there, there is Marinette and her children inside and I'm sure you can come up with something."

"See you next time M'Lady!"

"**See ya kitty! Miraculous Ladybug!**"


	20. Chapter XX

**Author's Note: This story is going to take a lot more chapters than I expected, kinda tempted to add pointless filler so I can end the story on chapter 50. I love writing this so much and watching the views grow higher each day is heartwarming and such a confidence boost, can't even imagine my life at this point without this story. Who knows I may even update it when season 4 comes out, let's just hope there's a huge change that makes this fanfic canon forever because I'm trying to think of the most unique way to finish this story and I think I got a good one. Stay tuned until then!**

Ladybug quickly detransformed and went into the toilet window, flushed the toilet and walked outside. "Mom! You missed everything! Ladybug showed up just after all your horny cat-dream-people disappeared!"

"Hugo! Where'd you hear a word like horny?"

"Chat Noir." He pointed at the hero standing in the backyard and he stammered.

"What? Hugo! I did not! Princess I swear it wasn't me!"

"Kids upstairs, me and the cat have to talk."

"The proper grammar is the cat and I mother."

"Not the time Louis."

"Sorry."

Marinette pulled Chat into her living room and pushed him onto the couch, "If you're going to come by," she leaned closer to his face, "No teaching my kids that just yet, because I swear if Emma asks me what a hooker is next week I will hunt you down with my secret weapon."

"I've handled 2 of your kids before, and akumas. I'm pretty sure I can handle Hugo at full strength."

"How'd you know Hugo was my weapon?"

"Huh?" _SHE TOLD ME THAT AS ADRIEN!_

"How'd you know Hugo was my weapon, did Alya tell you?"

"Ok fine! She told me not to tell you but after she found out my identity she warned me about how dangerous your children could be before I went to check on you after Hawkmoth. Don't tell her I told you."

"Dammit Alya! That was my secret military, speaking of Alya, I haven't heard from her or Nino in a few days."

They both looked at each other and had the same idea, they thought back to Orientator, Alya was there, Nino was at home, the heroes were drained and away _occupied _with something else. He had a perfect time to strike. Marinette picked up her phone and opened the news app. "What are you doing princess?"

"Alya was meant to play her gameshow this morning, if it isn't there we go check her house." She scrolled through the show times, and clicked Alya's time. A young dark-skinned man with a black buzzcut was where Alya should be, "_Hello Paris, our usual host Alya Césaire could not make it for some unknown reason today. So I, August, shall be hosting todays show, she should be back for next time._"

Marinette dropped her phone, "No Nino concerts, no Alya," Marinette opened the Miraculous app and even the Ladyblog hadn't been updated in 2 days. "Not even the Ladyblog has been updated, let's go Chat Noir."

"Mari, if they have been captured by Hawkmoth, it just doesn't seem right. Something doesn't add up."

"We have to go, you know the address carry me to their house!"

"You can get yourself there."

"How I don't have powers?"

"If Ladybug finds out this happened she'll kill me, you were Multimouse as a teenager right?"

"Yes, why?"

"While Ladybug was mourning the death of fear created Chat Noir, I went into her yo-yo that was on the floor and stuck my hand in. I pulled out this miraculous," He revealed the mouse miraculous to her from his suit zip pocket, "I believe this is the mouse one, I only took one just in case of emergencies. Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Here is the miraculous of the mouse, which grants the power of division, you will use it for the greater good."

Marinette looked stunned, "Where did you learn that little speech?"

Chat scratched the back of his neck, he though back to his time as aspik, the long months he tried to help Ladybug without sleep. "It's a story I'd rather not get into."

Marinette smirked, wanting to test his true knowledge. "Yes Chat Noir."

"Oh right. Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me, can I trust you?"

"A little off, but yes you can trust me."

She was still mad at Chat but couldn't do it as Marinette, if it was up to her Chat would have at least a dislocated jaw by now, stealing a miraculous without her permission. Who does he think he is, she put it on and Mullo appeared. "Marinette! Why do you chose to summon me today?"

Mullo then noticed Chat Noir there and her earrings in disguise. "Yay! It's been so long since we've got to fight a villain together! It would've been at least 10 cycles for you right?"

"Close enough, it's good to see you too Mullo, but we have work to do. Mullo, get squeaky!"

The two heroes made their way to Alya's house, Multimouse using her jump rope to vault herself around town. It was very similar to her primary yo-yo, they landed at the door to only find an empty house with a note on the cork board in the office. Thankfully, Alya must've taken down and hidden (hopefully burned) all of the evidence against Chat's identity. The note was printed so the handwriting couldn't be traced, it read;

_Bring your miraculouses to the stadium at 10pm tonight, cause problems and you won't get your friends back._

Multimouse covered her mouth, "This is my fault." _No, it's Ladybug's and Marinette's fault. I failed my friends twice and now a third as Multimouse._

"Marinette- I mean uhh- Multimouse. It isn't your fault, only Hawkmoth is to blame. He should've dealt with his own problems instead of wanting to fix them with magic."

"You're right, if I ever see Ladybug I'm taking all her miraculous and giving them to warriors who need them."

"No, we want to see Alya and Nino again. When I next see Ladybug we'll discuss a plan, only us. We are not going to bring anymore citizens into this, we cannot afford to put innocent people at risk. We've been stuck before, but Ladybug is smart and very talented, she'll find a way to fix this one way or another. We just have to follow his terms, get Alya and Nino back, then get the fox and turtle miraculouses back, then defeat him once and for all."

Marinette couldn't help but smile, "Mullo, quiet down."

She gave her miraculous back to Chat, he looked at the floor gloomily, so did Marinette. "Hey Mari, I think I know how to cheer you up."

"How?"

"Well, I believe you and Ladybug are fairly similar. And Ladybug loved it when I played her music, you a music fan as well?"

"I love music! Where are we going to go?"

"Do you have a piano at your place?"

"Yeah I do, no one ever uses it so it might be out of tune. It's in the garage."

Chat picked her up and took her back to her house, he landed in the backyard. "Do you mind if my children watch? Hugo might not but Emma and Louis definitely will!"

"Sure, I just have to make the songs kid friendly."

"That would be wise if you wish to live"

They both laughed and walked inside, "Dupain-Chengs! Chat Noir is going to sing and use the piano if you want to come and watch!"

To Marinette's surprise, all the kids came rushing down. "I want to see Chat Noir get outdone by Mommy!"

"Louis how well can cats sing?!"

"Cats are not known for their tune but they do have a memorable sound, it'll be interesting to see a superhero sing in our garage."

Everyone gathered around the piano and Chat tested the keys, "Hey! They all are in tune! Lucky me!"

He did a little warm up of playing and was ready, "All right! Any song requests?"

Louis was first to ask, "Do you know the song lit(var)?"

Chat looked impressed, "As a matter a fact, I do. Where'd you hear of a song like lit(var)?"

"Anime, why?"

"Hey me too! Koe no katchi?"

"Yeah! Have you read the manga?"

"Of course! Such a heartwarming series and movie. A real pleasure to have discovered it."

Chat looked at Marinette with awe, "Louis not only has taste in food, but movies and books as well!"

**My home internet network is weird so if you want to know what lit(var) sounds like you'll have to find it yourself, it's got a fairly unique title so you'll find it.**

Chat played the song and only Louis was in 100% amazement, everyone else was just impressed. Just when Chat was about to play and sing Hugo's request of 'Whiskey Glasses' when his ring beeped. "What? I haven't even used my cataclysm. Must've been transformed for too long."

Marinette looked down at the floor, Chat put his hands on her shoulders. "Mari, they'll be ok. Ladybug and I have got this in the bag."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll bring them both straight here after we save them. I promise. This Cat has to flee, bye Princess!"

The triplets were in a circle around her as Chat left, "Mommy has a cat-boyfriend! Mommy has a cat-boyfriend! Mommy has a cat-boyfriend!"

"Alright that's it, tickle punishment!"

She chased her kids up the stairs and they all giggled and screamed.

"**Nooooooo! Mommy don't tickle us to death!**"


	21. Saving: Part 1

**Author's Note: I saw an image on Tumblr and I just needed to have it as a story cover, after 4 chapters of waiting and writing on the story the creator finally gave me permission. Hope you like it as much as I do! But if you want me to bring back the old one I got permission to use off reddit I understand. That old one was pretty good too, comment which one you like better; the new or original? I'll wait until Chapter 23 to count the votes, all I want is your opinion. Thanks, hope you're enjoying it so far!**

Marinette needed that, one on three time with her children was a real stress reliever for them and for her. After all, being Ladybug again made her much more busy and it was only a matter of time before they found out. Hugo and Marinette had a blast with the other 2 in the backyard playing sport, Emma loved the hour of inside time telling jokes and playing games, Louis enjoyed cooking beside the daughter of the best bakers in Paris. When the clock hit 9:45, she sent her kids to bed, they hated the fact that the day was over, but none would dare oppose Marinette's sweet but threatening authority.

She transformed and headed for the stadium, luckily Chat had left a message explaining the situation so no huge pointers to her identity were given away. Ladybug arrived 10 minutes before they were meant to be there and Hawkmoth still hadn't shown up, Chat was there before her. "I got your message, this better not be a date scam."

"I swear to you M'Lady this is real, my friend and me found out today."

"First off, it's my friend and I, second-"

Chat started to giggle a bit, but Ladybug kept talking. "Second of all, have you seen the mouse miraculous? It wasn't in my yo-yo when I checked after I detransformed."

"Oh yeah, right. That was me. Sorry." He handed the miraculous back and Ladybug returned the favour with a slap.

"Ever steal a miraculous again I swear I'll do more than one blow."

Chat Noir gulped and felt a strange feeling, he stared at Ladybug. "You feel that too?"

"Immense power, it has to be an akuma, no akumas. I've never felt this much miracle magic before."

A red peacock villain landed in the stadium, a green Hawkmoth landed beside her, then an enormous green gorizilla stepped into the stadium. This was not the normal gorizilla, the normal one was about 200-250 metres tall (655-820 feet or 7875-9842 inches). This one that the duo were staring at was at least 500 metres tall (1640 feet or 19685 inches). In it's two humongous hands you could see Alya and Nino, their miraculouses still on them.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am the Emerald-Moth! Beside me stands Lohitaḥ-Mayura! Behind stands one of my most powerful akumas ever; The Sage Gorizilla. Surrender your miraculous now and no ribs from your friends will be broken-"

While Hawkmoth was giving his lame villain speech, Ladybug passed him a miraculous from behind, it was the snake bracelet. He put it on and Sass appeared behind his back, Ladybug had already given him the memo so he hid in a pocket of his. Chat also realised Ladybug had put on the mouse miraculous as well as wearing the Bee in one of her pigtails. He realised what she had planned, he snapped back in reality and heard the final part of the speech.

"I akumatised myself so I could send out more akumas, then did it again so that whatever powers my akumas gave to others, were also given to me. Mayura can also send multiple amuks, making sentimonsters even more powerful than feast, the very sentimonster who destroyed the temple of the guardians in the first place! Together we are unstoppable!"

Ladybug clapped her hands and they both jumped down, "If you really are that confident in yourselves, let Alya and Nino go! You two and your amuks and akumas, verses Ladybug and Chat Noir! Or is your power not as great as you claim?!"

"You children dare oppose us with boosted powers?!"

"Don't forget this, no matter how many akumas you send," Ladybug began to chant.

"No matter how many people you hurt," Chat Noir joined in.

"No matter how many sentimonsters attack us," Ladybug took over again.

"No matter how much the odds are stacked against us," Chat finished off.

"You will never defeat us! Because we are Ladybug and Chat Noir!" They both yelled in unity.

"Fine, Gorizilla. Let them go, make sure they don't leave but don't hurt them."

"You kids are foolish, you could've even take Hawkmoth alone let alone a 3 times boosted Hawkmoth and myself."

"We'll see about that, ready bugaboo?"

"I was born ready, are you ready Chatton?"

"Ready as always!"

The two heroes charged at the two, finally realising that they must work together from start to finish, because their miraculouses are stronger together. Both villains and heroes leaped, just before physical contact was made, they both activated their extra powers.

"Sass! Plagg! Unify!"

"Tikki! Mullo! Pollen! Unify!"

SnakeNoir had the lyre strapped to his side and his stick on his hand, his design was similar to the one he had as a kid. Queen MultiBug had an epic costume, the yo-yo, jump rope and spinning to all blended together was magnificent. The main design was a two handled jump rope, one side was the classic spinning top and the other was the classic yo-yo. Her hair was in the mouse ear bun with the Bee miraculous in the middle of them both, the suit was mainly red with grey spots, in the spots was a stripy yellow design as well as blending triangle gloves and feet with all the symbols of the miraculouses she was wielding split into thirds.

Hawkmoth and Mayura took defence, Chat Noir went into a Staff vs Cane battle with Hawkmoth while Ladybug was trying to get past Mayura's fan/sheild of feathers with her jump rope/spinning top/yo-yo.

"Second Chance!"

"Gorizilla give me your strength!"

Gorizilla collapsed on the seats of the stadium and Hawkmoth laughed deeply, "You're in for it now Cat!"

He punched Chat Noir and he went flying into the stadium wall, Hawkmoth advanced on Ladybug and she didn't know what else to do, "Lucky Charm!"

A squeezy bottle of detergent fell into her hands, without thinking she shot a stream straight into Hawkmoth's eyes. He fell to his knees screaming, "Why does all the heroes always go for my face!"

"Emerald-Moth! ARRRRG!"

She plucked 6 feathers out of her hands and sent three to her and three to her fallen ally. The monsters emerged and Ladybug was also thrown back into the arena and hit her head, she fainted onto the floor and Chat Noir tried to help her up. "Stupid heroes, we've won already!"

"**NOT JUST YET! SECOND CHANCE!**"


	22. Saving: Part 2

**Author's Note: I've seen this quite a bit in private messaging and the review section so I'm going to give everyone a straight up answer right here. I know Marinette isn't that nice, I know that she still abuses Chat Noir and he does nothing about because he fears her. I know that both their miraculous are equal, and if any were to be stronger it would be the black cat one. I know that Ladybug overreacts to Chat's gimmicks, and punishes him for that, and I know Chat has the ability to overpower her but he doesn't. He fears that if he doesn't receive the light punishment (a slap, push, etc) he will be harshly dealt with (punch, anger, you get it). That's what the end of the story is going to resolve, that issue of the need to use fear and ability to overpower opponents. I refuse to reveal anymore, but it will happen.**

"Gorizilla give me your strength!"

Gorizilla collapsed on the seats of the stadium and Hawkmoth laughed deeply, "You're in for it now Cat!"

Chat slid under the punch and tripped Hawkmoth over, he tried to take his miraculous off his chest but he was kicked back flying out of the stadium and hitting a building. "Second Chance!"

"Gorizilla give me your strength!"

Gorizilla collapsed on the seats of the stadium and Hawkmoth laughed deeply, "You're in for it now Cat!"

This time Chat Noir clung onto Hawkmoth's arm kicking him in the face, he used his other arm to punch Chat Noir off but he got away and Hawkmoth broke his own right arm. "NOOOOO!"

Hawkmoth drew his cane and began jabbing forcefully at Chat Noir, being the nimble cat that he was; he dodged all of them. He took the cane out of his hands, "You aren't playing very nice!"

Chat bonked him on the top of the head and whacked him away, he stood over the body of unconscious Hawkmoth, reaching to take off his miraculous.

_1 minute earlier, at the battle of Ladybug and Lohitaḥ-Mayura._

"Ladybug! You cannot defeat us! We are unstoppable!"

"You really believe that? Lucky Charm!"

A hose fell into her hands, she looked around cluelessly whilst avoiding Mayura until she found a tap. "You really believe you can beat me with a hose?!"

"What happens to birds when they get wet?"

She plugged it in and walked closer to Mayura, "They can't fly, wait. NO!"

A stream of water shot at Mayura and she dropped her feather fan, "Venom!"

Ladybug immobilised Mayura only a metre away from where Hawkmoth fell, "Looks like we've finally won kitty."

"You can say that again, let's find out who these monsters really are!"

When they touched the brooches, everything around them turned to dust. "What's happening!"

"I don't know M'Lady! Come here!"

Everything around them became a dome of stone walls, the only source of light was a butterfly window. Hawkmoth and Mayura were standing side by side near the back end of the room. "Welcome to my lair Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"This is impossible! How did that?! Alya! Nino! How?!"

"It's quite simple, meet Rena Rage."

A red fox heroine stepped forward, "Remember me?"

"It took Hawkmoth a lot of trouble to akumatise her, all it took was bringing that DJ a bit of pain. Now she can create interactive illusions all powered by objects!"

"All all M'Lady and I had to do was take off your miraculous and the illusion ended."

"Why didn't you take our miraculous while we were in it?"

"It's like being in a dream, we shake you, you wake up, we're busted. So we had to take you to the one place to wake you up and defeat you easily, here."

"How do we know you're not just an illusion? What if you're, behind us!" Chat threw his stick into the butterfly window and it shattered and dropped to the floor, "Dammit. I really thought that was smart."

"Cat! This isn't time to mess around!"

"No no, Chat Noir. Be my guest, be a fucking idiot while I squash that little red bug of yours."

"Touch Ladybug, and cataclysms will be released upon you."

"Thank you anyways."

"Thank us?! For what? We've been stopping your schemes for years!"

"You taught me what I could not find out, how to merge miraculous. Nooroo, Wayzz, Unify."

His cane became an umbrella shield, his could make the turtle shell appear in his hand on his back or the floor part of his cane. He had his cane drawn in his left hand and the shell on his right forearm. "You will never beat me Ladybug, it's three on two. Rage, Mayura, GO!"

"Multitude!"

She split into tinier three miraculous powered heroes and she went to attack. "Cataclysm!"

The snake miraculous clicked back into place and he didn't restart it. This was a single chance fight, no do-overs. Chat Noir went for Hawkmoth and the 50 Queen Multibugs dealt with Mayura and Rena Rage. They were overpowered fairly easily, it wasn't long before they all were on the floor crawling backward fearing defeat. "I HAVE NOT FAUGHT THIS LONG TO LOSE NOW!"

He ripped the miraculous off Rena Rage and put it around his neck, Nino appeared in the bottom corner with blood covering his arm, Alya collapsed onto the floor. "TRIXX! NOOROO! WAYZZ! UNIFY!"

Hawkmoth went mental, throwing every weapon at Chat Noir. "KITTY! Single!"

All the mini heroes combined into the normal sized super heroine, Hawkmoth became more careless than usual. There's a difference between careless and reckless. Hawkmoth in this moment wouldn't care if he ended the life of everyone in the room as long as he achieved his goal, it was soon he realised he was beaten. Mayura couldn't stand and was on the brink of detransformation, he had no time to think up a dream and throwing magical weapons over and over was becoming ineffective. Alya stood up and held her head, she had the worst headache in the world, he grinned sinisterly. He poked Ladybug with the flute, hit her in the side of the head three times and threw it at her. He hit the side of his shield against Chat's forehead and he fell to the floor, he stepped back and spun the thing at the speed of light towards his face causing his nose and lip to burst into blood.

He ran into Alya and picked her up by her neck, he hung her out of the window and threw her upward, then hit her with her cane away from his lair, he did the same to Nino. "Go after your friends, be with them in their dying moments."'

The two heroes got back up and sped to where they landed, the two were like ketchup packets in the street, blood was everywhere, they both were unresponsive. "Mirage!"

Hawkmoth concealed all the damage from the world and helped Mayura up, "You're in no critical condition, we have the turtle and fox miraculous now. You'll be fine now Nathalie, I promise."

"ALYA! NINO! CHAT CARRY NINO!"

They were at the hospital in a matter of seconds, they were in the emergency centre and both Alya and Nino were extremely lucky to be alive, the only reason they survived is because of the frequent wearing of a miraculous. Ladybug and Chat even got themselves fixed up, Chat had a broken nose and Ladybug broke two toes and a finger. It was fairly little for a battle like that, it was the most brutal, gory, frightning battle of their lives. Chat got his fave fixed up and Ladybug got a gauze on her left foot and a finger brace. Chat didn't need anything, he didn't leave Nino or Alya's side until Ladybug came out. A nurse walked in and told them the situation.

"Alya is in the worst condition, so I'll start with Mr Lahiffe. After multiple reviews of his analysis all the professionals give him a 9.2% chance of walking out of this hospital with two healthy hands and a life."

"How bad's the hand?"

"This is some of the most cruel torture I've ever dreamt, seen or heard of. You said Hawkmoth did this right?"

"That's correct."

"He seems to have cuto open his arm with a blunt but remarkably clean object and-"

"It was probably his cane, miraculous weapons don't get dirty."

"As I was saying Mr Noir, what Hawkmoth did was cut his flesh and remove 31.9 millimetres of bone from his radius. We'll have to replace it with stem cells and a brace, doing that has a 76.3% chance of success but only a 42.7% chance of using his arm to it's full function. Not very handy when he's a DJ."

"What's his chance of death Nurse Brun?"

"He's pretty stable, his chances are at 69.0%"

Chat giggled a bit, "Not the time or the place kitty."

"What about Alya? She took a pretty bad hit to the head."

"Your right there, she has major trauma to the head. Us doctors were dumbfounded by the fact she was still alive."

"Explain the numbers, Nurse."

"Ladybug, with all do respect, I don't think that-"

"Please just tell me the numbers."

"Alya has a 4.6% chance of survival, it would take a miracle for her to survive this."

"Luckily I am a miracle."

"I don't doubt your power Ladybug, but summoning a horseshoe isn't going to help."

They both looked at each other, "The hose!"

They still had about 30 seconds until it would disappear, if she used her miraculous Ladybug all damage would be reversed, but they still wouldn't get their miraculous back. "M'Lady it'll take too long!"

She reached into her yo-yo and pulled glasses, "The Snake and Bee are the two most powerful miraculous I have left, if all else fails put those on them, it should heal them quicker and boost their chances."

They both put in their contact microphones from their weapons, "Mullo, Pollen, divide! Tikki, Kaalki, Unify!"

She gave the comb to Chat and threw the mouse back into her yo-yo, Chat took off the snake and had them both in his hands. He put them on the two and Sass and Pollen appeared, "Voyage!"

Ladybug bolted through the stadium and saw the hose plugged near the tap, "You've got eight seconds bugaboo! Hurry!"

Ladybug yo-yoed one of the poles and swung over, Chat started to count.

"Three!"

Ladybug unplugged the hose out of the tap,

"Two!"

She threw it into the air and began to call the words,

"One!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Zero! You did it M'Lady! You saved them! I see the magic ladybugs flying through now!"

"I'm coming back kitty!"

She ran back through the portal before it closed and hugged Alya and Nino, Chat did the same. "What happened? Why are we in hospital beds? Wait, the kidnapper. Hawkmoth?"

"You guessed it, we just came out of a miracle battle!"

"Dude! What happenedto your nose Chat Noir?"

"Oh ahh, I was whacked in the face multiple times with a shell shield."

"You mean? Carapace's one?"

"Hawkmoth unified his miraculous with the fox and turtle, he will have a very long sleep and serious fatigue today."

"That's his only punishment? I wasn't even recording! What a clip that would've been!"

"Yeah, I'd rather that fight not get released to the public, I looked pretty bad when I was basically vomiting blood."

"Hey, at least we're all alive. And if you don't mind you two are wearing miraculous that we only put on you just incase human healing didn't work, I kinda need them back, that makes 4 miraculouses lost from the miracle box all in Hawkmoth's possession."

"That's fair dudess."

"Yeah totally we understand."

They both handed their miraculous back and they were all allowed to leave from hospital, they all stood and stared into the night sky. "I got places to be, unfortunately. Bug out!"

"Alya, I'm just going to go to the pub for a beer, want to come?"

"No thanks, you go ahead. But you know what tonight is?"

Nino blushed, "Yes, honey. I remember."

As Nino kissed his wife goodbye and left it was just Chat walking Alya home, his nose had become unnoticeable now. "Woah, your broken nose, isn't broken anymore. Like 10 minutes ago it was crooked and swollen how is it already healed?"

"You were choked and put into battle against us, were thrown into the sky and hit like a ball and a bat at least 200 metres away from where we were."

"What?! What happened to Nino?"

"Umm, I don't think it's very wise to tell you-"

She grabbed his bell and pulled him closer, "You tell me what butterfly-man did to my husband or trust me your next wound won't heal."

"What is with the ladies in my life always threatening me like that?!"

She let him go, "I'm usually chill, but when it comes to a scoop or my hubby, I go a bit crazy. Sorry."

"Apology accepted, Hawkmoth cut open his right arm and took out his radius. Then threw him across Paris. Oh shit I've unleashed a demon."

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAATT!"

"I swear if I ever get my hands on Hawkmoth he'll wish he never went to Tibet and found that stupid brooch!"

"Alya I don't-"

"It's for my hubby, shut up cat."

"I've actually got to be somewhere."

"Adrien, can you stay with me until I'm home?"

"Sure, just don't go round calling me that?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Chat finished walking her home and sped for the one of two places he felt calm; Marinette's house and the karaoke bar.

He bumped into Marinette walking into there as well, "Rough night huh Mari?"

"**You have no idea.**"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Happy Easter! I was tempted to use an Easter theme in this or the next chapter, I'm not sure if I'll do it but I'm like 60% sure I will. I hope your quarantine was good considering the circumstances, and to all the people who don't celebrate it... Happy random Friday, Saturday and Sunday!**

This time Adrien wasn't singing, he came only to listen. He expected it to be the citizens of Paris, not Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They both sat side by side at the very back, there was no table so they just leaned on each other like they did on the Startrain.

Adrien started their conversation, "So, did you hear about Alya and Nino?"

"Yeah I did, horrible what Hawkmoth did to them. I kinda get why he did it though," She clenched her fist, "Only to piss everyone who cared about them off."

"I think he was trying to get their miraculous. That was his main goal anyway."

Marinette looked at him weirdly, "How do you know their identities?"

"I was Aspik for three months, or five minutes for everyone else. I was stuck in a time loop, how did you know?"

"I was Multimouse, then I revealed my identity to Chat Noir and I was a mess."

"That's ironic, snake and mouse. One time, total fails."

They both laughed hard at that one, after all, it was true.

"How come you haven't been targeted by Hawkmoth yet? As a matter a fact, you were never akumatised either, and you were like depressed as a kid."

"I don't know exactly. I mean your right, I was a very gloomy child. If I remember correctly I'm the only person from our class who wasn't akumatised, or attempted to anyway."

"I've been targeted, like four times? Yikes thats as much as like Lila or Chloe."

"Let's see, Nino-Bubbler, Alya-Lady Wifi, Rose-Princess Fragrance, Chloe-Antibug, Sabrina-Vanisher, Juleka-Reflekta, Alix-Time Breaker, Max-Gamer, Kim-Dark Cupid, Lila-Volpina, Ivan-Stoneheart, Myléne-Horrificator, Nathanial-Evillistrator... Yep."

"Even our teachers, Mr Damocles was Dark Owl, Ms Mendeleiev was Kwami Buster and somehow Ms Bustier was akumatised into Zombie-Zou. Are you like immune to emotions?"

"Or the final target, what if my emotions are, and hear me out, so pure that when they're powerful enough for an akuma it will be enough to destory Paris and defeat Ladybug once and for all."

"And Chat Noir, don't forget he's destruction. Where's creation without destruction?"

"Destruction is an evil element. Paris would be safer without someone who can destroy anything with his touch."

"How dare you! Clearly you didn't spend enough time with Chat Noir because his power doesn't define him, he didn't choose to wield the power of destruction! He's definitely the one who is more serene and safe than Ladybug. I don't speak on behalf of anyone related to the miraculous but Chat deserved more than the black cat of misfortune and destruction, if anything he deserved creation. He should be the face of heroes not Ladybug!"

Marinette stormed out of the bar, Adrien sat for a bit and was about to stay, until he heard the next song was 'The Sound of Silence'. "Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again..."

Adrien stormed out after Marinette and trailed her, about 70 metres behind her. Plagg decided to be important for the first time, like ever. "Kid, I don't think following Marinette is going to help her to not be mad."

"Why does Marinette hate Ladybug so much?"

"Woah woah woah, I can't tell you anything else but what I can tell you is Marinette does not hate Ladybug."

"Then there's only one other question..." He walked slowly and dramatically.

"You gotta tell me, I'm not that good at common sense Adrien. My world is just magic and cheese."

"What the? Nevermind. The only other question is why does she love Chat Noir so much?"

"That. Actually is a good question, I heard her before she was very defensive of you."

"Is it because she was in love with me?"

"Another thing I know about is love, thank sugarcube for that. When someone loves someone who just got insulted they usually talk about how great that person is, a person who is standing up for a friend talks about how those things aren't true or don't matter."

"That's, decent advice. I have to meet sugarcube."

"You have Adrien, you wore Ladybug's miraculous once remember?"

"Well I didn't really get a conversation with her, she just introduced herself and did an extremely brief explanation of the situation. That day still puzzles me, like how did Ladybug's miraculous end up in my ears, and my ring on her finger when it was in my car which was flipped?"

"Well maybe you should've done some digging 10 years ago? Not bring it up now? It's not like cheese Adrien you can't just leave it for 10 years to mould."

"Is everything cheese with you Plagg?"

"Pretty much, I mean how can everything not be lead back to cheese?"

"Why do I even bother trying to get some good and helpful speech out of you?"

"Because Adrien. I have serious wisdom."

"Let me guess, you can name 100 different types of cheese."

"Close! it's 709, most people can't even name nine."

"I can name nine."

"You better or else I failed as a kwami."

"Ok, there's Camembert, Mozzarella, Cheddar, Parmesan, Swiss, Monster, Brie. Umm, uhh, Blue! and umm. How many was that?"

"That was only 8, your lucky most of those were french or else I legit would've cataclysmed you."

"Thank you! You still failed as a kwami though."

"That's why tomorrow I'm teaching you 30 and if you don't learn them all in an hour I swear your going to wish you were never chosen to be Chat Noir!"

"Sometimes I already wish that." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you go back in my jacket, we're at Marinette's place now."

Marinette was unlocking the door when she said, "You do know I know you've been following me right?"

Adrien stood up from behind the mailbox, "What? Marinette what a coincidence seeing you round here."

"Uhuh, sure. This is my house Agreste. Why'd you follow me home?"

"I was curious."

"About what? I've been pretty upfront with you."

"Why do you like Chat Noir so much?"

"Excuse me? Do I what now?"

"Why do you like Chat Noir so much?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you seemed to be really defensive when I was bad-mouthing him. I haven't seen you like that since Lila."

"Hey! There's a rule in my house, no speaking of that bitch on my property!"

"You have kids, do you really want to shout that out?"

"My kids are staying with my parents, I can't take them to see Alya and Nino tomorrow because I have a meeting with a client."

"So you're home alone?"

"You're such a teenager Adrien!"

"What? When a cute girl says they're home alone it's just an instinct!"

"You wanna come inside?"

"Sure, it's getting a little chilli out here."

Adrien walked inside expecting kisses, this time he got hug. He was a little disappointed but damn she smelled good. "To be fully honest I was expecting a kiss."

"Don't be greedy Adrien, besides, every time I've slept with someone something bad happened afterward."

Adrien stood up and sat down at the piano, "Considering we didn't get to do anything at the bar how bout' we do it here?"

"You seriously need to lose that Australian part of you."

"I can't help it Mari! Being there for 8 years really changes your language."

"Just hurry up and play for me."

"When am I ever going to hear you?"

"When I think that you truly deserve it."

Adrien thought for a second, and couldn't come up with his own, a microwave beeped in the background. "Ooh, my hot chocolate is ready!"

"Wait a second when did you make a hot chocolate?"

"Ugg, I swear you're blind sometimes. I was standing up over here when I was making it." That was a lie, one of the kwamis always make one when she got home alone.

"So what should I play? I'm clueless."

"Go on, surprise me. Something I haven't heard before."

"Well that rules out almost every song I know, except..."

** watch?v=WTq_VhnzBOQ. Remember this youtube link?**

Marinette was gaping, "Where did you learn that?"

"I wrote it, when I was younger. Just before I left actually."

"No, that's impossible. I've heard that before."

"Well I've only played it once and the only way you could've heard it is... Oh shit. No way."

Marinette dropped her mug and started to cry, "You, you, you are- Chat Noir?"

"M'Lady? Is, is it really you?"

"Kitty! It's me! Oh my god! The father of my children is also my childhood crush!"

"Wait a minute, Marinette, which me did you fall for?"

"Adrien? Are you joking? The real you! Adrien Agreste!"

"Adrien Agreste isn't the real me buga-Marinette. Chat Noir is."

"Well you are Chat Noir, they're the same person! No matter who is wearing or under the mask Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir! We can be together without problems!"

"There is a problem Marinette, I fell in love with Ladybug and Marinette. Two, or one, whatever, beautiful person. You fell in love with what my father wanted me to be, not who I am. I'm sorry Marinette I can't do this."

Adrien walked along the hallway, "Plagg, Claws out." He leapt away and went to his school. One of the only places with mostly good memories, he sat in his old seat in his old classroom and cried. _Why was his luck so horrible and amazing at the same time?_

This was not how the reveal was meant to go, in his head it was all lovey dubby and beautiful. Like something out of an anime or a fake romance show TV show. The bad thing was, Adrien didn't know if his tears were happy, or devastated. He called the one person who could possibly know his situation, Alya. For some reason she answered at like 1 in the morning.

"I woke up for this shit so it better be good Agreste."

"I just found out Ladybug's identity."

"Ok I forgive you this is good, who is she? What's she like?"

"Not answering your questions Alya."

"Why did you call me then?!"

"Because I'm in lover with her, and she's in love with Adrien."

"Considering you just referred to to yourself in third-person I'm guessing that's not a good thing?"

"Basically every single girl in the city my age is or was in love with me Alya. She doesn't like Chat Noir, and Chat Noir is me without a leash, free to be myself. Adrien is my 'perfection' image."

"Agreste you are far from perfect"

"Exactly! I love her and her-her. She doesn't love the real me. It's like someone in the crowd falling in love with the person on screen instead of the girl that's off."

"Ohhh, I get how you're feeling. Nice metaphor."

"Thanks, but this is going to bug me forever."

"Yup, you're fucked."

"Why did I even call you?"

"No clue, I'm going to sleep. Have fun fiuring out your problems, you got all night there's no way you're sleeping."

"Right there, I'm at the school."

"Ooook, a little strange and a lot illegal but hey, you're a hero of Paris police don't do shit to you."

"Good night Alya."

"Good morning, thanks to you. Au Revoir alleycat."

Adrien stared at the front of the class and cried again, he just stuffed up. Marinette was heartbroken, she had just found the father of her children and had a romantic relationship with him, and he just walked out and ran away.

**_Why did she have to ruin everything she touched?_**

**Author's Note 2: That went way different than you expected right? I've always seen Adrien be the smart one (for once) and be like 'you are the same person under the mask' but I decided to change it up. Hope it was surprising!**


	24. Battle of the Miraculous: Part 1

**Author's Note: The end is near, this long journey of almost 4 months was beautiful for me and hopefully everyone reading enjoyed it too. This is not the final chapter by the way, I don't expect this story to go past chapter 30 anymore. This has been so fun! Hope I'll create something as good as this again.**

Marinette collapsed to her knees crying, not only because the love of her life just walked out on her, but also because he was right. She was only in love with what his father wanted him to be, Chat Noir was like the other main character in an anime; clearly meant for her but always making excuses. _No, it isn't like that. This was all my fault, I need to find him. _"Tikki, Spots on!"

Ladybug ran out of the backdoor and leaped toward civilisation from her backyard, in her mind she made a list of every place Chat could be. After checking his apartment, Alya's, the bakery, the Eiffel Tower, their romantic spot, all the bridges along the Seine and even the Louve pyramid she gave up. She stood on the tip of the glass pyramid and stared over Paris, _What have I done? What if he left again? Should I check the airport?_ Tears fell down her face again, she had just chased off Adrien and Chat Noir again, this time there was almost no hope of forgiveness.

An akuma approached, "Nooo! Time to de-evilise!"

She missed the akuma for the first time in her life, it was her blurry vision and lack of strength and spirit. "Spots off! Take my yo-yo Tikki! Find-"

The akuma flew into her hair ribbon, her satchel was being held by Tikki which contained all the miraculous. Tikki knew what she had to do, there was no hope for Marinette now, the akuma had already infected an object, very few people have ever resisted an akuma. "So the designer girl is Ladybug, huh? Lady Misfortune! I am Hawkmoth! I'm giving you the ability of ultimate creation! Use your bad luck and unlucky weapons to murder your opponents! All I ask of you in return are yours and Chat Noir's miraculous, you can have the ultimate power back after I'm done. Do we have a deal Lady Misfortune?"

"Yes Hawkmoth! Chat Noir will pay for rejecting me! Give me the power to finally overcome him!"

Ladybug's suit inverted, it was now black on the outside with red spots. Her evil and punishing grin as well as her frightening obscure amount of power to create fear in the bravest of hearts. Tikki was able to track the power of ultimate destruction fairly easily, she flew beside him carrying a satchel.

"Tell Marinette I'm not in the mood for presents, I can't believe she sent you to find me instead of working to do it herself."

"What? You've got it all wrong Adrien! Mar-" bubbles filled her mouth.

"What the heck?"

"Just a curse, I can't say my owner's name around Plagg."

"Plagg isn't- ahh right."

"This is a serious matter! Stay focused Tikki! My master was akumatised and Hawkmoth now knows her identity and is after you now!"

"Wait what? You're lying, Marinette is too optimistic to be-"

"COME OUT KITTY! I'VE GOT AN UNLUCKY PRESENT FOR YOU!"

"Oh hell no! Are those the miraculous? I need help!"

"This is only the ones Marinette had in her satchel, the rest is in a fingerprint, voice and keypad safe that I don't even know. It also can see her and she has to be Marinette to unlock it so Hawkmoth can't get it or else he releases her akuma."

"That's good, how many do we have?"

"Only two, the horse and the dragon."

"Kagami's in Japan! Who else can-" A person perfectly capable of wielding a miraculous came to mind, "Actually, I have the perfect people in mind."

He leaped out of the school and began to head for where Max Kanté lives.

"Good luck Chat Noir, I'll come with you just in case you mess something up."

"Thanks for your faith Tikki, I'll need a bit of courage considering she's got the stronger miraculous."

"She hasn't, destruction and creation are equal."

"What would happen if I cataclysmed a lucky charm then?"

"NO! Don't do that! You'll damage the miraculouses! Maybe even destroy them!"

"What? How?"

"This act has been done before, once. One time some drunk monks made a bet; what would happen, the indestructible lucky charm is destroyed or it remains intact and the cataclysm is extinguished? What happened was Plagg and I in a kwami healing centre and a way to fix damaged miraculous was found within two months. The way to fix a miraculous was then written into the miracle book, along with power ups and information."

"What happened when someone tried to use the damage miraculous?"

"They suffered the same fate we did, but because they weren't immortal they died, slowly and painfully. A similar thing happened to the peacock miraculous when it was dropped into lava with feast then resurfaced a hundred years later."

"What about Hawkmoth's miraculous? Is that why he is insane?"

"No, Hawkmoth has complete control over what he is doing, we were able to contact Nooroo on his cycle so his miraculous isn't damaged."

"We're here, stay down Tikki."

He knocked on the door of what he thought was Max's house but a young, latino women answered the door. "What would anybody want at this hour?! Oh, Chat Noir?"

"Sorry wrong address, I am looking for Max Kanté."

"What would a superhero want with my husband at like 3am?"

"Max is your husband?"

"My name is Alice Kanté, what the hell do you want?"

"Hey honey who the fuck wants- Oh, Chat Noir?"

"Max! I'm sorry your wife had to see this, but this is probably the most important and necessary mission we've ever come across."

"Mission? What does he mean honey?"

"I was a superhero a few years back, it must be important to bring back the oldies. I'm up for it."

"Here's the horse miraculous, transform quickly. You don't have to detransform anymore because you've reached maturity so that's good."

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!"

Alice was stunned as she stared at her husband, now looking like morpheus from the matrix but with hair, minus the build too. "Max, you just changed clothes magically. What is?"

"I'll be back soon honey," he kissed her on the forehead, "Go back to bed. Pegasus needs to bring back his stride."

"Hey! That was good! We have to go, Ladybug has been akumatised."

"Wait what! I didn't know the situation was that serious!"

"You just have to promise one thing."

"What?"

"If we manage to defeat her, close your eyes when her akuma comes off. We can't afford anyone else finding out her identity."

"Won't she just go back to her Ladybug form?"

"I found out her identity, I hurt her feelings, she transformed and then detransformed and Hawkmoth must've found out she was Ladybug so it's her civilian form that was akumatised. According to her kwami, the akuma is in her hair ribbon."

"You do realise that five heroes couldn't take down Hawkmoth alone with tiny assistance of Mayura. Let alone an akumatised Ladybug, Hawkmoth and Mayura."

"Umm, that's not all."

"What else?"

"I was only able to get ahold of 2 other miraculous, the dragon and the horse, Hawkmoth is in possession of the Ladybug, Fox, Turtle, Butterfly and Peacock. But it's still 3 on 3, but miraculous wise it's 5 vs 3. And it's 4 elemental and the yin miraculous vs the yang and two zodiac miraculous. So our chances of winning are near zero without the snake."

"Ok, so according to those odds we have a 2.3-2.5% chance of victory. That leaves a 97.5-97.7% chance of losing."

"At least there's more than a one percent chance."

"True, but if Hawkmoth wins Paris is doomed anyway so what else do we have to lose?"

Chat landed on an apartment building, "Go in here, lay low. You can't see who gets the dragon."

"I will stay in this room, because it's more on the pointed side but not the corner there's a less chance of being found."

"Please don't get captured."

"Have some faith in me."

"If you have to use your power, it'll regenerate in five minutes."

After Chat left Pegasus looked around, "Where do I want to go? Let's go to a game store!"

He teleported to the store and began taking the games and stuffing them into his pockets. "I'm a superhero they'll understand."

He put 100 Euro onto the counter and went back, he went over to the freezer and ate ice-cream on the couch and turned on the TV.

Chat Noir leaped into apartment 71, the home of Myer Ancêtre-Héros. She was sleeping, he woke her up and she screamed. "Male superhero?! What the fuck are you doing here it's like 3am!"

"Calm down Myer, I remember saving you a few days ago. Ladybug has been infected by an evil butterfly called-"

"I know what an akuma is, I've been here for like a week now. Pretty hard not to know with all the craziness."

"Ladybug was akumatised an I need all the help I can get. Myer Ancêtre-Héros, here is the miraculous of the dragon which grants the power of the three elements. You will use it for the greater good."

"Seriously? Of course!"

"Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me, can I trust you?"

"Yes Chat Noir. I promise I won't let you down!"

Myer put the choker on and Longg appeared, "Woah what? I didn't sign up for floating wart-lava creatures."

"Greetings, my name is Longg, I am I kwami. I grant you powers when ever you say; Longg, bring the storm."

"What about my powers?"

"The elements you control are water, fire and wind. To become one of the elements you say the element followed by dragon and your body becomes that element."

"Ohhh, I get it. Longg, Bring the storm!"

"So what do I call myself?"

"How about... Tatsuo?"

"It's Tatsuo! She's going to save us! Yeah that sounds pretty good, let's go with that."

"Well Paris needs saving Tatsuo."

"Let's stop playing around and go do that."

The three heroes gathered on the roof of the apartment building when a white circle appeared in front of them, Chat Noir stopped crouching and stood up. "Bunnix? What are you doing here?"

"This event causes yet another doomsday, I swear 5 minutes ago I just saved you from like 10 years ago."

"You mean Timetagger?"

"No that was this morning."

"Yikes that's confusing, how does your brain cope?"

"It doesn't, I can't interfere but I can do this."

Another figure walked out of the portal, it was Chat Noir, bruised, bleeding and battered. "Me? Are you alright?"

"No but it'll heal in 5 minutes. I failed with my team, we were defeated by Ladybug, Mayura and Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth is wearing the turtle and Mayura is missing wearing the fox creating the most annoying illusions. I couldn't save my Pegasus or Tatsuo from their wrath, so Bunnix appeared to help the old me."

"Thank god we aren't detransformed or Plagg would be having a cheese party."

"I know right! Finally someone who understands my situation!"

"You seriously fucked up me"

"I know. You did too though."

"Fair."

"You two! Future Chat remember your mission, help the past team defeat them and then everything can be fixed. With two yangs and one yin it should disrupt the balance and boost your chances. Good luck."

"So should Pegasus and I call you Chat 1 and Chat 2?"

"I'm the older Chat so you can call me Chat."

"That's good because I wanted to be Ladybug."

"That's not right other me."

"What?! The title is up for grabs because she's now Lady Misfortune or something."

"Chat Noirs, with all do respect of the bromance of yourselves, if we don't begin our quest for victory in the next 2 minutes we automatically get a 34.2% disadvantage because they might take hostages or plant traps or think of a plan."

"We have a plan" -Chat 1

"It's to not have a plan, be the unexpected that they're unexpecting the unexpected." -Ladybug (Chat 2)

"You two- sorry one are idiots. Let's get a move on. Pegasus, you have ice-cream on your face."

""What? Shit." He wiped the dessert of and they all jumped off the building and headed for the Eiffel Tower.

"Finally! The hero has shown up to, what the fuck? Why are there two Chat Noirs?"

"I'm not a second Chat Noir! I'm from the future!" -Chat 1

"And I'm not a Chat Noir, I've taken up the roll as Ladybug!" -Ladybug (Chat 2)

"Idiots, even if there were 10 of you, you've given me enough time to come up with a plan so perfect that-"

The future Chat Noir hit him in the head with his cane, "Mom! There's a big, ugly moth in my room!"

"You dare-"

The correct timeline Chat Noir that has taken up the role as Ladybug smacked him in the ribs, "I've got the fly swatter honey!"

They both laughed until they were knocked off the building with a giant black baseball bat. "Oh no! My two black kittens fell of the couch! How unfortunate!"

"Go Tatsuo! Voyage!"

A portal appeared below Hawkmoth that sent him 10,000 feet upward, he began to slowly fall down. "Nooroo, Wayzz, Unify! Shellter!" A green ball of hexagons formed around him as he fell. "I'm going to kill that horse hero."

"Fire Dragon!"

Myer became fire as Lady Misfortune punched her through the floor. "Unlucky Charm!" An enormous water gun fell into her hands and she began shooting the figure of flame, "Water Dragon!"

Lady Misfortune gasped as Myer absorbed all the water from her gun and began to drown her, Mayura summoned a sentimonter from the shadows and it started to drink the water. "Wind Dragon!"

Tatsuo began to blow the hero become villain faster toward the concrete floor and she created a crater. It only seemed to make her angry, as if she wasn't before.

"**Now you've done it! UNLUCKY CHARM!**"


	25. Battle of the Miraculous: Part 2

**Author's Note: A was talking about the ending of the story with a friend over the phone and he gave me what I thought was one of the best ending ideas I've ever heard, no need to write a new draft because that was actually for this group of chapters; the battle of the miraculous. Thanks to a particular comment I came to the realisation that the powers of the dragon miraculous are actually wind, water and lightning... Screw that! Deal with fire, water and wind. Thanks again for correcting me Toshiro, I appreciate it.**

A double sided battle axe materialised into Ladybug's hands, the weapon was at least 5 times the size as her. "Crap! I need 5 minutes to regenerate my elements! Wait I'm still wind. Bye!"

Ladybug leaped about to cut the wind in two, but both Chat Noirs blocked the blade. "M'Lady! You were always so merciful, why pick on weak opponents." -Chat 1

"You kittens should move, you are the only people I don't want to kill."

"What you are killing is the mood, I thought double-teaming a girl would be more fun than this right future me?" -Ladybug (Chat 2)

"You read my mind, Cataclysm!"

Ladybug swung her axe down and the present Chat Noir knocked it away easily, scared to be beaten so easily, she ran. The two Chats followed he only to see Hawkmoth fall from the sky and impale her with his cane. "You failed me Lady Misfortune!"

Both Chats growled, "How could you!"

"Future me! Use your power!"

The future Chat Noir with an activated cataclysm ran forward and struck Hawkmoth, he turned to dust and Lady Misfortune became Ladybug again. The future Chat caught Ladybug as she fell but she turned to dust as well. "What?! LADYBUG!"

"Future me it was an illusion!"

"You're right!"

They both extended their sticks and spun around, the place around them vanished and they were at the top of the tower in a cage that just collapsed. In front of them was Mayura wearing the fox miraculous. "Hello Chat Noirs, I'm surprised you escaped that mirage so easily, if the old Rena Rouge was smart she could be half as powerful as I am!"

She released an amuk into her flute, "Rise my creation of nausea! Make the heroes feel dizzy!"

A being that was black and white in a perfect circle began to move back a fourth, the Chats visions became blurry. Mayura raised her hand, "I call upon all my miracle strength to empower my creation!"

Just when she was about to make the most powerful sentimonster ever a sphere of green crushed her hand, snapping the bone in half. "AGGGGGGHH!"

Hawkmoth removed the shellter and began to jab at the two Chat Noirs, Mayura jumped off the Eiffel Tower expecting an easy landing, but instead she landed in a portal. "Good luck getting out of the tight spot I put you in! You are now at the bottom of the super narrow Kola Borehole! Toodles!"

He closed the portal and looked up, "One down, 2 to go. This gives us a 42.4% chance of success without Mayura in the mix" He stepped forward and his foot landed on something, on the floor was a few sliced feathers and the tip of a finger, which turned human again. "Eww, oh what's that?"

The very end of the fox miraculous lay on the floor, Pegasus picked it up and looked around. He saw a balloon stand in the distance, it lit up with a horseshoe pattern, inside the stand was the classic empty balloons and string. He took the sliced string out of the pendant and put a new one in, "Hopefully this doesn't matter."

The two Chat Noirs were even with Hawkmoth's skills, Hawkmoth kicked the future Chat off the building and present Chat extended his stick sending Hawkmoth off as well. He jumped off to find his future self when he was hit by a black and red cannonball into the middle platform of the tower, Lady Misfortune yo-yoed the surroundings into a cage. "Finally! A battle where the odds are in my favour!"

"The real Ladybug would never look for a battle for someone weaker than her, what do you want Ladybug!"

Chat began to cry, Lady Misfortune walked up to him and held his face, "All I ever wanted was you kitty."

Her form began to glitch, it started to return to Marinette. "M'Lady! Are you resisting?"

"Kitty! I'm- I am so sorry kitty!"

"Marinette! You can do it, resist!"

Hawkmoth's logo appeared in front of her face again, "Marinette! Don't listen to whatever he's saying!"

"Come on Marinette, this is the man who broke your heart. You hate him, don't you?"

"Resist!"

"I- I- Lo- Loath Chat Noir! Give me back my power!"

"Good girl! Don't try to resist again, ok Marinette? Or I'll do this!"

She collapsed to the floor in pain, it was like her body was being drained and burnt from the inside. "Yes! I won't fail again I promise!"

"No... Bugaboo!"

Marinette disappeared and Lady Misfortune came back in her full glory. "You caught me off guard kitty! But it won't happen again! Unlucky Charm!"

An enormous sword fell into her hands, she gasped. "I always dreamed of being a helicopter when I was younger! Help my dream come true kitty!" The way Lady Misfortune said kitty in such a frightening and demonic way with a somewhat truth or dare looking smile should've petrified anyone.

"I've never seen such a beautiful smile."

"Stop! Talking fight me!"

"I can't bring myself to fight you anymore, I love you. I understand you made a mistake."

"Hurry up and hit me already! Or else I'll- I'll-!"

"What? Decapitate me?" Chat got onto his knees, "Go ahead, if I want to die I want to do it next to you, because I love you Marinette, Ladybug, Multimouse, Ladynoir, even Lady Misfortune."

"Kitty..." She dropped her weapon.

"Your only misfortune was falling in love with an idiot, and being one yourself."

She laughed a little, and began to glitch, Hawkmoth spoke to her again. This time Chat didn't shout at her to resist, he didn't even talk. When Marinette/Lady Misfortune fell on all fours in absolute pain, he went down with her and hugged her. Marinette began to cry, Lady Misfortune only was a black ribbon now. "NO HAWKMOTH! I WILL NOT FIGHT FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

The akuma ejected itself and turned white, Chat cried and smiled, the wall of yo-yo evaporated and all that was left was a sad Marinette. "What the hell? Why is it sunrise? It was like 3am, I was on the Louve- Oh no."

"M'LADY!" Chat hugged her tight, "Even when it was my job to save you, you still ended up doing it."

"You're wrong kitty, just by being there you save me from being alone and not feeling special. As Chat or Adrien, you always make me feel like the only girl in the world. I'm in love with all of you, sorry it took a few hours to realise it."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Seriously?! I'm not saying that again!"

"Say it again and I'll forgive you."

"Ugg fine. Just by being there you save me from being alone and not feeling special. As Chat or Adrien, you always make me feel like the only girl in the world. I'm in love with all of you, sorry it took a few hours to realise it."

"Aww, thanks Mari." He kissed her, they began a full makeup session.

"I need to transform before Hawkmoth finds us, Tikki, Spots on!" Tikki flew out of the satchel from Chat's side and it became her yo-yo.

"Wow how'd you do that?"

"I programmed that my satchel turn into my yo-yo from my bug phone, it's pretty cool."

"So if I programmed my stick to make Hawkmoth become my stick would it happen?

"You'd have to stick a black cat miracle beed in like his pocket or something and yeah it might happen."

"A black cat miracle beed?"

"It's from the miracle book, you just take a beed and put the spit of your kwami onto it and place it inside something and it becomes your weapon when you transform."

"That's pretty cool. Do you remember anything that has happened?"

"I do remember this awful feeling inside me, and I also remember my eyes being covered slowly by darkness. I was akumatised wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were, well I summoned Tatsuo and Pegasus and they're fighting or regenerating right now. I believe we only have Hawkmoth to go."

"Want to go together kitty?"

"I'd be honoured, Buginette."

"New nickname? Who's Tatsuo? Kagami is in Japan."

"Remember Orientator?"

"No way, you made a villain we fought a few days ago a hero?!"

Tatsuo jumped down from the side of the tower, "Finally you two stopped being all romantic."

"Tatsuo! I told you to stay away when she was defeated!"

"Don't worry your kitten head about that, I only saw her hair and clothes, not her face."

"You must be Tatsuo, I'm Ladybug."

"Nice to meet you, I just met with Pegasus, he's defeated Mayura and has got hold of the fox miraculous. We don't know where Hawkmoth is. Or the future Chat Noir, where'd he go?"

"Future Chat Noir?"

"It's a long story, blame Bunnix. We need to go find Hawkmoth."

Pegasus dropped down, "He's not up top or down the bottom. Where is he?"

"Is that?"

"Yes it's the same one from when we were kids, let's focus on Hawkmoth now we're all here."

"Pegasus can I have the fox miraculous back?"

"Sure Ladybug, Hawkmoth is still wearing the turtle though, I noticed future Chat is missing so that drops our chances by-"

"Oh my god Pegasus! Can we just squish the damn moth and be done with it?"

"Very fire-y Tatsuo."

"Not very funny present Chat Noir, focus please."

"I like her."

"Please don't tease me M'Lady."

"Even though you heroes have reached maturity, you still are as naive and careless as five-year-olds. That is why you'll lose against me."

"Hawkmoth! What you believe to be a strength will be your weakness!"

"Foolish children, this isn't a movie, or a TV show. This is real life. Good and Evil is not all black and white, Good and Evil is only defined by ones with power!"

"The ones with power is us Hawkmoth, your _winging_ streak is over!"

Hawkmoth leaped at the 4 heroes, "Shellter!" A green forcefield shielded his miraculous.

"**Good luck heroes!**"


	26. Battle of the Miraculous: Part 3

**Author's Note: I only thought of this after rewatching Ikari Gozen, what is Hawkmoth's calling power? Like every other hero has a power where they have to say 'Lucky Charm!' or 'Cataclysm!' or 'Mirage!' But neither Hawkmoth or Mayura have any calling power of their own. Surely 'fly away beautiful amok/akuma...' isn't the call right? Let's just say the power is life threatening and they don't want to kill, they clearly are willing to kill anyone. The only episode Hawkmoth even hesitates when putting someone in danger was the case of Adrien in Gorizilla. But in Chat Blanc, he gets akumatised, emotionally hurt, hit across Paris... He's definitely trying to inflict pain but kill? Everyone else? Sure he'll kill them in a heartbeat, in the case of The Pharaoh he was fine with Alya; one of Adrien's only friends, to be sacrificed to a cause he didn't believe in, Adrien in Style Queen, Chloe on multiple occasions. So what is his calling power or is the only two miraculous he gets ahold of are for monks that are mute?**

Mid air, Hawkmoth was smacked to the ground by future Chat Noir. "Good job old me! You got M'lady back!"

He walked up to her and kissed her, Ladybug, wanting to make the other Chat jealous, and want a kiss from Chat anyway, kept kissing. "Oi, that's my Ladybug. You get yours back after we're done here."

"Or she doesn't summon her lucky charm and therefore doesn't fix the future and we could share her. Or take shifts, one is Chat Noir while one is our civilian form."

"That actually isn't a bad idea future me, so bugaboo, think you'll be able to handle two kittens?" They both looked at her with a teenage smirk.

Ladybug thought of having two Chat Noirs and Adriens around, those happy getting angry at both thoughts then turned to all three of them kissing and having fun at night. She blushed and shut the idea down. "Lucky Charm!" A pair of scissors fell into her hands and she hugged them tight.

"BWAHHAHAHAHA!" -Chat 2

"You didn't have to be so rude about it M'lady." -Chat 1

The present Chat held back his laughter and pat his future self on the back, "Unlucky bro. Maybe next time you visit."

"Ehh, no. Never going to happen, one at a time please."

This time they all laughed, Pegasus, Tatsuo, Ladybug, Chat 1, Chat 2 and Hawkmoth. "Wait, Hawkmoth?" Pegasus was stuck off the Eiffel tower dead left.

"Can't have him teleporting me to a black hole now can we."

A portal appeared in front of Hawkmoth and Pegasus punched him straight through the floor, "I've been waiting so long for the opportunity to try that."

Police began to surround the tower, Ladybug looked at her yo-yo, it was now 6am. They all jumped down, Hawkmoth crawled back on the floor. "Hawkmoth this is the Police! Surrender your miraculous to Ladybug and Chat Noir or else we will open fire!"

"Never!" The force field around his miraculous disappeared, he then put an enormous dome around the tower.

"What?! How'd he do that? I had to wait 5 minutes before I was able to transform into an element again!"

"It's called an akuma sweetie. I've enhanced my abilities, I'm able to use them as much as I desire, if you join me now you can have this power for yourself."

"Tatsuo, remember your mission." -Chat 2

"I don't have a good heart, of all people, why'd you pick me?"

"I could tell that you needed something special in your life, you lost everything, so I decided to give you something back for helping me realise something the day I fought you."

"Oh please, Adrien talked to you didn't he?"

Ladybug and the two Chats looked at each other, the future Chat answered this question. "How'd you figure it out? Just after the battle he asked me if there was anything I could do to help you. My transformation was almost up so I got out of there as soon as I could, but I did listen."

"So you entrusted me with magic because of pity? Fuck you all, I want the power Hawkmoth!" She winked at the team, turned around and walked forward. Hawkmoth put his cane close up to her miraculous, opened and closed it so it ripped the choker off.

"Hello Myer Ancêtre-Héros, good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same thing!" She ripped off the turtle miraculous and threw it back to future Chat Noir.

"Insolent child!" Hawkmoth knocked her off the tower, the present Chat Noir jumped off the building. "Myer!"

The present Chat caught her and put her in the elevator, he thought he saw someone else down the bottom but heard Hawkmoth's devilish laugh and rushed back up.

Chat witnessed Hawkmoth put of the choker, "No!" Pegasus began to throw horseshoes at him, Longg appeared and Hawkmoth knocked away Pegasus with a single blow.

"What is your name kwami!"

"Don't tell him! Remember what we discussed if this happened!"

"Tell me your name!" He grabbed the kwami by the body and began to squeeze, the kwami yelled in pain. "Stop hurting him! His name is Longg! Just stop squeezing him!"

"Good girl. Longg, Nooroo, Unify!"

Hawkmoth was now duo wielding a dragon sword and a cane, meanwhile the future Chat was whispering to Pegasus. "Give me the fox miraculous."

"Why?"

"I have a plan but I'll need the fox miraculous, if you have the peacock that would improve our chances."

"I couldn't get the peacock miraculous, I only got this because when I closed the portal I sent Mayura through it was sliced off, as well the tip of a finger..." Pegasus shivered at the though and handed over the fox miraculous.

"Aren't you going to join the battle?"

"I've got a minute left on my power so I'll stay down and surprise him."

"Good luck, try not to get stepped on."

"Get back to battle."

Ladybug was holding off against the unnamed dragon and butterfly fused villain but was slowly losing, she still had no idea on what to do with the scissors. Both of the Chat Noirs jumped at the same time to Ladybug's side, it was now down to the two Chats and Ladybug versus a 'two-miraculous-powered' enemy. Hawkmoth used mainly his legs and head to hold off Ladybug in the middle, and multitasked using both his sword-like weapons against each Chat Noir. Surpisingly, he overpowered them easily, it came to Ladybug groaning next to the wall near where the elevator could go, present Chat Noir with a cane impaled into his foot and Hawkmoth holding the dragon sword up to future Chat's neck.

"I saw you before, right now you have both the fox and turtle miraculous in your possession. Give them to me now and you might be able to breathe after this is all over"

"Never!" He threw both the miraculous off the edge of the tower, Hawkmoth stabbed in anger but he was too quick.

"Cataclysm!" The dragon weapon deatomised in Hawkmoth's hand, Hawkmoth punched him to the side and walked to the edge of the tower. Only to be hit it the chin by a turtle shield, then pushed back by a flute. "Impossible!"

"Incase you forgot Hawky, I'm from the future, I knew you were going to put a shield around the tower once the police arrived. So I got a few people inside the tower so when I had the chance I could get some new recruitments."

Carapace held him down with his shell while Rena repetitively smacked Hawkmoth in the face with her flute. Hawkmoth grabbed Carapace's head with his legs and flung him away, he landed in front of Officer Rodgers. "The police need to work on keeping citizens out, not helping us, we got this."

"Well it sure doesn't look that way."

"There's 7 heroes working on this, we'll get him eventually."

"Not before the tower is destroyed."

"Ladybug will fix it."

"Fine, but don't you put that force field back up. Use your power on Hawkmoth instead of the police."

He stood back up, "You got it, he'll be down soon." As he jumped back into the action he saw Ladybug breaking a hand sanitiser dispenser, ten Rena Rouge's hugging Hawkmoth, Pegasus making weird moaning noises resembling a horse and the two Chat's dangling from the roof by their sticks clawing at Hawkmoth's face.

"I was gone for like ten seconds!"

"We found Hawkmoth gets weaker and off focus when Rena is talking dirty to him, thank Rena for that it was her idea." -Chat 2

Nino growled and threw his shield at his face and he summersaulted through the air and tumbled onto the floor, only to be teleported onto a broken mess of hand sanitiser with a packet cut in two, slipped into a yo-yo trap and stabbed by the scissors into his hands against the wall. "You forgot about something, Fire Dragon!"

He turned into a bonfire of purple flames, Carapace threw his shield at him over and over. He screamed everytime one hit him, "Water Dragon!"

He turned into a puddle on the floor, but that mixed him with the hand sanitiser so when he returned to his normal form he was covered in the stuff, Ladybug yo-yoed his legs to the wall, the two Chat's used their sticks to keep him back. "Wind Dr- Hey!" Ladybug ripped off the choker before he could use it again and put it away into her yo-yo on the floor. She reached for his brooch only for her hand to be bitten, "You bitch! Rena!"

She used her legs to hold on to an iron bar keeping the tower up and used gymnastics and her flute to choke his neck, Carapace stepped forward and covered his knees just in case her tried anything tricky. Pegasus stood up and horseshoed everything into place. A horseshoe was around his neck, forehead, wrists, upper arms, ankles, knees and thighs. He was being bound by miracle iron, there was almost no chance of escape. All of them showed off their superhero posed while Ladybug did the honours. She took off Hawkmoth's miraculous only to see the scarred face, scratched clothes and impaled body parts of old Gabriel Agreste.

The two Chat Noirs expressions hardened, everyone else just looked at him in utter disgust. Before Ladybug could start trash talking she noticed the two Chats step away from the group. "You three have a few minutes to talk to him, no touching. Chat Noir and I must discuss this matter, go for your lives."

"Oh shit."

Carapace cracked his knuckles, "You're going to wish shit was all you got."

Rena and Pegasus both knew that what Carapace just said was not threatening at all, but they wanted to shout at Gabriel Agreste more so they just left it.

"You have a son!"

"Now you're even more of a bastard than before!"

"Butterflies was the worst animal theme ever!"

"Your face looks like shit!"

"You deserve death!"

"You scumbag!"

'It's using all my strength not to punch you right now!"

The two Chats were in deep conversation, Ladybug stepped in. "Hey, you two ok?"

"Well would you be ok if you just found out your Papa was Hawkmoth?" -Chat 2

"I had a gut feeling I knew him, I never thought it'd be this much." -Chat 1

"Guys come on, he was horrible to you and deserves to be locked up. But I won't report this without your permission, I don't know if it will be our choice though."

"He was the only family I had left, beside Felix and Amelie." -Chat 1

"I still can't believe it was him all this time, this whole arc is just wrapped in coincidences hey Marinette?" -Chat 2

"Look on the bright side, this is all finally over."

"It's not over just yet." -Chat 1

"What? How?"

"This will not be over until he is locked away in a jail cell. I swear if he escapes this I'm legit going to kill him." -Chat 2

"So you're okay with him being your father?"

"I mean, I'm extremely disappointed that I was actually raised by the guy. But I only have two questions in mind; who is Mayura and why was he doing this? Future me you can return to your timeline now." -Chat 2

"Return? Now? Pfft, I wouldn't miss this for the world." -Chat 1

"Well come on, let's interrogate the criminal."

Ladybug and the two Chats walked over to were Hawkmoth was horseshoed up, present Chat called the elevator and Myer came to the party. "Is that Mr Agreste Senior? Yikes I did not expect that. You asshole!" She kicked him in the balls, Gabriel tried to bend over but couldn't, he was stuck in a star position with the strangest facial expression ever. Ladybug held out her hands, "Future Chat can you cover Gabriel's eyes?"

"Anything for you bugaboo."

"All of you hand over your miraculouses, there's no more threat with him so you all can know each other I guess. Don't say your names though."

"Kaalki, Full halt."

"Trixx, Let's rest."

"Wayzz, Shell off."

They all looked at each each other in amazement, hugging and all that, they handed their miraculous back to Ladybug. "You four have done me great service, Paris thanks you," She put on the horse miraculous, "Kaalki, Tikki, Unify. Voyage." A portal appeared in front of them, "This portal will take you to the front of the Louve, my final order is that only one other person in your life can know your identities. Thankfully, significant others don't count, please be cautious of who you tell but I trust you."

"Thanks for everything Ladybug, too bad the blog that is written about you will have to end." -Alya

"Hey hey hey. I said the main threat is gone, there is still crime in Paris. Chat and I are far from retiring, we will still patrol, we just have more time to sleep at night."

They all laughed and said their final fairwells as they walked through the portal, "Kaalki, divide."

"Give us your side of the story and we might let you run free under close surveillance."

"I don't have my miraculous anymore Marinette, I'm not a threat anymore."

"You still know my identity, too bad there isn't a way to wipe your memory of being Hawkmoth."

"Actually, there is." -Future Chat

"What is it other me?"

"This might sound crazy, so I'll do it. I'll unify the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, then wish that Gabriel Agreste will forget that he was Hawkmoth and everything he learnt involving the miraculous and their identities." -Future Chat

"You do realise that it comes with a cost? What ever you gain someone else loses."

"So they'll lose or gain memory of Hawkmoth?"

"Most likely gain, but I had a vision that I was akumatised and Hawkmoth was my dad and Mayura was... Nathalie!"

**All the pieces connected, Gabriel lost his memory of ever being Hawkmoth but now a woman from Uganda gained a sudden memory of being a villain and knowing the identities of heroes she'd barely heard of. Chat was sent back to his timeline to find all his friends alive and well and everything returned to normal but better. Gabriel Agreste was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment and a new law was written about magic and miracle power, Marinette and Adrien were married and the kids finally had a father, it was later revealed that Adrien was their real father followed by a lie involving a Halloween party and Whiskey. Ladybug and Chat Noir are guardian angels to all the citizens of Paris and crime rates neared an almost zero. Paris was finally saved from the magic evil that had infected it after so long, the metaphorical akuma that hurt Paris all those years ago was finally purified. The miraculous were safe from everyone and Adrien inherited a large house, fortune and company when his father died in prison. Now Adrien, Marinette, Hugo, Emma and Lewis lived a full life without fear. A body and a strange brooch was also discovered 12,000 metres deep into the ground in the Kola Borehole, the miraculous was bought by Adrien Agreste off an online auction and the miracle box was full again.**


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, I haven't checked this story in a while but once I did I was blown away.

When I last checked this story it had north of 20,000 views, sadly the highest view count at the time. **Is that popular? Compared to the millions probably on this sight I don't know...**

Anyway, so I check the stats again because I'm bored and 52,000 views?!

Holy shit that is way more than I expected that to be, thank you so much everyone for reading. I am blown away right now, just the thought that that story has been clicked on over 50,000 times is blowing my mind. I don't feel like it was my best work though, there were mistakes (not only spelling, but in the information itself)

And I honestly don't know if I'm just too lazy or think I'm too good to check over my work so it makes sense, and considering I'm short on a 50,000 view special idea and I'm a retard I'm just going to publish a thank you chapter on a completed story.

And in case you were wondering, it was lost in the drafts but Myer was supposed to be Nino's like cousin or something, let me tell you how:

I'm pretty sure I said when that was my plan that her last name was important (ancêtre-héros) which in french means 'ancestor hero'

Lahiffe according to google if you look it up means the descendant of a hero, which can be used for theory but no one has really bothered to go that deep for really anything. So it was going to be revealed that she was Nino's cousin or something and it was epic in my head but when I wrote it, the fact that she was really meant nothing. So a scraped it and made Lady Misfortune instead of evil bitch Myer.

**Congrats if you figured it out bye!**


End file.
